Love Is The Answer: Part 1
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Bigger story to my NarutoTester. Sasukexoc GaaraxOc Sakura bashing for a while. Rated M for Kohana's language and very dirty mind! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the bigger story to my Naruto Tester Fic. Mainly SasukexOc and later on GaaraxOc. And hey this time it was actually reviewed by a Beta Reader! LostxandxLonely; thank you so much!**

Kohana yawned as she headed into the kitchen easily dodging the 'surprise' attack that Konohamaru had prepared for her either earlier that morning or late last night. When he himself lunged at her she simply slid to the side making her baby brother crash head first into the wall.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT EVERYTIME!" he yelled rubbing his sore head as he glared at his older sister. He was going to get her one of these days.

Kohana crossed her eyes at the question before turning to see her grandfather smirking over his morning cup of coffee. She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously; she knew that smirk all to well. He was defiantly up to something.

"Morning Papa." She greeted grabbing an apple off the counter as Konohamaru dug into a plate of pancakes, "Is that decaf?"

He ignored her question and went right into his greeting, "Good morning Hana." He said using her old nickname, "Are you leaving now?"

She nodded knowing he wasn't going to answer her earlier question. The old man really didn't care about his health. It was kind of annoying, "I have to meet Ino at the flower shop before class." She frowned a little, "I hope she's ready. I really don't want to wait an hour again for her to put her face on."

Her grandfather smiled before putting on his hat, "Don't kill your teammates dear." He advised with the same smirk before quickly heading out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" she yelled after him making Konohamaru snicker in amusement before she turned on him with a death glare instantly shutting him up.

"I'm leaving." She announced just as Ebisu walked in looking tired, "Be good for four eyes squirt."

Konohamaru smiled at Kohana. He knew his sister really loved him even though she called him a squirt and a pain. He gave her thumbs up, "Good luck sis. Tell boss I said hi!"

She nodded before heading out the door munching on her apple slowly until she came upon the Yamanka flower shop. Fortunately for her Ino was ready and waiting for her to show up. So they walked a little slower then usual just talking.

Actual Ino was the one who talked the most out of the two. She went on about local gossip, clothes, boys, Haruno, Uchiha, clothes, Uchiha. If you haven't figured it out clothes and Uchiha are her favorite topics. So it's kind of pointless to say that she tuned her out while she mindlessly played with the yin symbol necklace her father had given her on her sister's and her own third birthday.

She was back on her favorite topic of Uchiha for the third time when Kohana finally interrupted her blabbering.

"I don't get why your so into him Ino." she said annoyed that 97% of the Konoha young girl population had a serious crush on Uchiha Sasuke. The three percent that didn't was actually Hinata who Kohana swore she'd get with Naruto if it's the last thing I do, Tenten who wouldn't admit that she actually liked Hyguua Neji even though it was obvious, and last but not least Sarutobi Kohana who just had better things to do then drool over an emo wannabe, "He's obviously gay."

She gasped looking as if she had just been slapped across the face then witnessed the brutal murder of her puppy.

"Kohana how can you even say that about Sasuke-kun?!" she asked in either awe or sickness. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

She tapped the side of her head, "Hello built in gay-dar. I knew Lee was gay."

Ino frowned a little, "Lee likes Haruno."

Kohana nodded, "I know he's gay."

It took her a second to get what Kohana was implying but when she did she started laughing. They had just entered the Academy when Kohana turned to her with the same smirk that had been on her grandfather's face earlier.

"Ten bucks says Uchiha's gay."

Ino smirked at her cousin's bet, "You're on Cuz."

With their bet made they headed in to the class where they were met with a big surprise. Kohana's best friend was crouching on the desk kissing Uchiha Sasuke. It wouldn't have been so bad if her bf was a girl, but he wasn't.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

For a split second Kohana, Sakura, and Ino all had perfectly identical looks of shock on their faces before Kohana started laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" she laughed tears coming to her eyes, "I KNEW THE GREAT UCHIHA WAS GAY! PAY UP INO!"

Both jerked away to see a very stunned Ino and Sakura and a smirking Kohana. Sasuke hated the look in Kohana's hazel green eyes. They were filled with amusement and had a promise of torture all at his expense.

"Gawd Naru-kun if you're going to come out of the closet like this you don't have to lower yourself," She joked patting her friends back as she moved to his side. "You deserve a lot better then Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her, but as normal she ignored him.

"Not funny Hana-chan." Naruto growled more then a little embarrassed by the whole thing. And what made matters worse was that his best friend had witnessed it.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed with Naruto for the first time in her life, "Don't pick on Sasuke-kun Kohana!"

Kohana turned her attention to the pinkette in her seat. Her two hazel green eyes narrowed giving them a feline look, "You're in my seat Haruno," She informed quietly sending chills down the other girl's spine.

Sakura squeaked before jumping up to the other side of Sasuke allowing Kohana her seat next to Naruto which unfortunately in her case was also next to Sasuke.

Their table was silent for a little bit before none other then Kohana broke the silence.

"So Naru-kun will you give me advice on kissing?"

"HANA-CHAN!" he yelled slamming his head into the desk, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Kohana laughed again, "It so is!" she pinched his cheeks like he was a little kid, "The look on your face was priceless!"

He flushed a little before laying his head on his desk glumly. Kohana just rolled her eyes in amusement and annoyance. Sometimes Naruto could be more emotionally tiring then any teenage girl could ever be, but she loved the knucklehead for some odd reason just like her brother looked up to him.

"Everyone quite down now," Iruka ordered when he entered the room instantly making everyone shut open for once. He looked a little smug at the fact until Kohana yelled.

"THEY ALL SHUT-UP SO YOU'D GIVE US OUR TEAMS! DON'T GET FULL OF YOURSELF IRUKA!"

"Kohana," he growled glaring at the strawberry blonde who was smirking in amusement.

"I'm done, swear!" she promised with a little grin as she began playing with a strand of her hair as she leaned on her elbow tuning the rest of Iruka's speech out. All she heard for a while was blah, blah, blah, three man cells, blah, blah, blah, one four man cell, blah, blah, blah.

She only perked up when she heard Team 7's names being read of.

"Haruno Sakura, Sarutobi Kohana…"

Sakura's pale face turned a sickly green color while Kohana's whole positive out look on the day and on her life took a drastically downfall.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura didn't know how to react really. She should be happy that she was with the man of her dreams, but then she was with Naruto of all people and Kohana, the girl who scared the living crap out of her without saying a word.

Of course Naruto was feeling the same way only a little different. He was happy that Kohana was on the same team as him; it would make it easier to keep an eye on her. He was ecstatic that Sakura was on his team too but UCHIHA!

Kohana wasn't too thrilled either but she wasn't as practiced at keeping quiet. Suddenly her grandfather's advice from this morning came back to haunt her.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT IRUKA-SENSEI!" she yelled jumping up slamming her hands flat on the desk making everyone look at her, "OR WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET ME OFF OF THAT TEAM OR TO GET RID OF UCHIHA."

Iruka sighed rubbing his forehead. Ever since he saw the teams list he had been preparing himself for the worst, "Kohana the teams were especially chosen by the Third Lord himself."

"I agree with Hana-chan." Naruto said standing by his still fuming friend, "We don't need him on our team!"

Iruka frowned at the two, "Idiots, the idea is to balance your different strengths. That's why you all ended up together."

"Yeah." Kohana agreed sarcastically, "Haruno's Uchiha Complex can scare the toughest badass ninja."

Sakura glared at her but remained silent.

"Whatever." Sasuke said not looking at the two, "Just don't drag me down… losers."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU EMO WANNABE FREAK!!??" Kohana screamed lunging at the boy only to be restrained by Naruto himself who knew things could get bad, "I'M GONNA REARRANGE YOUR TEETH!"

Sasuke of course remained unmoving and unaffected by Kohana's threat.

Iruka watched the four new teammates exchange death glares and threats before deciding, 'Aww they'll work it out.'

**Later on Top of Bulding with Kakashi**

Kohana leaned against Naruto as she watched the clouds pass above her in the baby blue sky. The wind blew a little playing with her ponytail and the little pieces of bangs that framed her face. It was these kinds of days she just liked to hang out with Shikamaru and watch the clouds go by and nap in one of the fields.

It would be perfect if Haruno and Uchiha weren't there. But hey life ain't perfect right?

"Now to get to know each other better I'd like each one of you to tell us a little bit about yourself." Hatake Kakashi said leaning against the railing on the roof of the building.

"Like what?" Sakura asked clueless resting her arms on her knees as they were drawn to her chest.

"Dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that." The Jonin elaborated.

Kohana played with her hair again wishing she had some gum, "Help us out here Sensei." Naruto said with a frown, "You go first."

Kohana perked up a little; she was interested in knowing a little more about her teacher.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business. But I have a lot of hobbies but you don't really need to know about them!" the Jonin said with a smirk; well Kohana thought that he was smirking. She couldn't tell because of the damn mask that covered his face.

Kohana had to smirk though at her teacher, 'I'm gonna like him.' She thought keeping her relaxed pose against her best friend.

She tuned Naruto's talk out being as she already knew his hobbies, ambitions, and dreams. Though for some reason she couldn't tune out Sasuke's voice as he spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like." She rolled her eyes at his egotistical answer, "It seems pointless to talk about 'Dreams' that's just a word."

Kohana glared at him but he either didn't notice or ignored her and kept going, "But I do have determination. I plan to restore my clan."

Kohana noticed Sakura's eyes light up and her cheeks flush pink, 'Oh brother this is gonna kill me.'

"And then there's someone I have sworn to kill."

Everyone remained silent after Sasuke's little announcement. Kakashi looked like he was expecting something along those lines. Sakura looked awed and amazed as if he'd already done it. And Naruto looked a little worried. Kohana thought he'd start sleeping with a kunai under his pillow from now on.

Kohana's reaction wasn't so quite though, "COME ON PEOPLE! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THE WANNABE EMO!" she screamed throwing her hands up, "OMG I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE SLIT HIS WRIST AND THOSE BANDAGES ARE THERE TO COVER THEM UP!"

Kakashi tilted his head a little looking carefully at the Third Lord's youngest granddaughter. She defiantly got her mother's temper. That thought almost made him shutter.

"Next the quiet young lady." He said turning to the pinkette who was still looking at Sasuke in wonder.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my favorite thing is… well it's actually a boy and his name is…"

"Eww, eww." Kohana said sitting up straight pretending to look excited, "Let me guess!" she placed two fingers to the sides of her head and closed her eyes as if concentrating, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura frowned at her, "Ew these kids are ugly." Kohana said in disgust before leaning back against Naruto who was trying not to laugh.

Sakura ignored her and went on as if she hadn't been irrupted, "I hate NARUTO!!!"

"Screw you bitch!" Kohana shouted, hugging Naruto who turned tomato red at the action.

"My hobbies are..."

"Stalking Sasuke." Kohana said twisting a piece of her hair around a finger. "And my goal is…" the pink haired girl blushed crimson red trying to hold

her giggles in.

"To butt rape Sasuke." Kohana said almost as if she were filling in the blanks. "What?" she asked innocently when Sasuke and Sakura started giving her a death glare.

It took all of Kakashi's self control not to laugh. He was defiantly going to get along with Kohana. She had spunk and didn't care what people thought of her thinking.

"Last but not least the not so quiet lady."

Kohana smirked, "My name is Sarutobi Kohana. My favorite things are being with my friends, learning new medic techniques, teasing my little brother, and screwing up people's day COUGH-UCHIHA-COUGH. I hate being referred to as Honorable Granddaughter, fan girls, Haruno, and clowns." She shuddered a

little making Naruto pat her back with a look of understanding.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"My dream is to take over as head Medic for Konohagakure like my mom was." She continued though her voice was soft and her hazel green eyes had taken on a far off look, "I also want to make my parents proud of me."

Underneath his mask Kakashi was smiling at his friends' daughter, 'They'd both be very proud of you Kohana.' He thought but instead said, "Our formal training begins tomorrow. Our first project just involves the members of our cell. Survival exercises."

Sakura frowned, "But our school days were filled with survival training." She explained, "Why is that considered a mission?"

Kakashi was quite for a minute as if he were actually considering the question, "Because I said so!"

Kohana laughed a little. Oh yeah she was going to get along with her teacher. She'd have to thank her grandfather after she was finished giving him the cold treatment for a couple of days.

"These are the details of your mission assignment." He said handing them pieces of paper, "memorize them and a little bit of advice don't eat breakfast tomorrow." With that said he disappeared leaving the four kids alone on the roof.

"Well I'm going home." Kohana announced standing up stretching her arms over her head, "or do you want to get ramen Naru-" She didn't even finish the question Naruto instantly jumped up and began dragging her to the noodle bar.

Sasuke watched them off for a second before turning home himself. Kohana was different from the other girls. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind around

him and tell him to shut his face.

'This could be interesting.' He thought with a little smirk.

**Ok so please review I live off of reviews. All it takes is clicking the little box at the bottom. Not that hard. Reviews can even be anonyms to even though I prefer that you would but hey if your having a lazy day then don't worry 'bout it, JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning Around Five**

The next morning Kohana drug a half sleeping Naruto to the training filed where they were met by a half sleeping but still totally annoying Sakura and the pissy emo wannabe Sasuke. Kohana was the only one who seemed to be in a good mood at the moment.

Seeing Sasuke sitting against the tree with his eyes closed gave her a sly smirk as a thought formed in her mind. Too quickly for her fellow teammates to see Kohana, jumped next to Sasuke practically screaming in his ear,

"WAKE, WAKEY! HANDS OFF SNAKEY!"

Sasuke glared at the clearly amused girl standing above him, "Don't you have anything better to do then annoy me?" he asked coldly.

Her smirk turned into a bright smile, "Yeah but I'll always make time for you Sasuke-kun."

Even though he knew she was only mocking him by calling him Sasuke-kun he could almost feel the blush travel to his face. He was grateful that the blonde knucklehead had distracted the attention away from him.

"Where'd you get that song Hana-chan?" he asked holding his sides from laughter.

She smirked, "Saki and I made it up when Konohamaru was two." She snickered a little, "He use to call it Elmo."

That was it for Naruto; he was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. Kohana knew that he'd give Konohamaru a rough time with this new info and in turn her baby bro would try to make her life a living hell, but it was totally worth it.

The four preteens then proceeded to sit there for about an hour waiting on their teacher.

Kohana was looking up at the clouds with her head resting on Naruto's lap. She was absently playing with her Yin charm as she took in her teammates. Naruto, her best friend in the entire world was going on about something but she had stopped listening along time ago. Sakura was desperately and vainly trying to gain Uchiha's attention. Said Uchiha was looking forward, though she had noticed that every once in a while his eyes would flash over to her and Naruto before quickly flashing away.

She didn't think too much about it and instead looked up at the clouds feeling herself become drowsy with each passing second. She'd so have to quit hanging out with Shikamaru so much, as his laziness was starting to rub off on her.

She was almost asleep when Naruto jerked away from her making her head hit the ground really hard.

"Owwie." Kohana whined sitting up to glare at her friend, but he was to busy glaring at their rather late teacher along with her other teammates.

"YOUR LATE!" the blonde yelled glaring intently at the Jonin.

Kakashi laughed rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I got lost on the highway of life."

"So understandable," Kohana nodded pulling herself to her feet, "Did you take directions from the blind man?" she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "He gives horrible directions."

Kakashi chuckled as Kohana's teammates glared at her while the rather cheery girl remained unaffected.

Kakashi cleared his throat making his young students look over at him, "Are you ready?"

Naruto started laughing again, "You can barely dodge an eraser, we'll kill you!"

Kohana highly doubted that. From what she knew of Kakashi (which waswhat she read when she broke into her grandpa's office) he was a very powerful Shinobi that hid his power behind his aloofness. She couldn't wait to see if it was true.

Kakashi shook his head as he pulled a book out of his pocket, "The weakest always bark the loudest." He mused as he began opening the book.

'Ouch, right in the pride,' Kohana thought as she stealthily put in her earbuds so she could listen to her music. She was a music addict; especially American styled music. Her Ipod her grandfather had given her for Christmas was filled with songs and always with her.

She was currently going over a few things in her head when she noticed Kakashi was twisting Naruto's arm around so that the shuriken that he had tried to attack his teacher with was pointed back at him.

Kohana's mouth gapped open as her buds fell out of her ears allowing her to hear, "Maybe just maybe I'm starting to like you four." Each kid smirked a little, "Now…ready…steady…GO!

**Later During Bell Test**

Kohana hid in the branches of an old oak tree with Nickelback blasting in her ears. In her right hand was a small red and black fan, her favorite and if she had her way it was the only weapon she needed. She had easily figured out that the whole point of this mission was teamwork. To bad her teammates didn't get the scroll on teamwork. Naruto was to concerned with proving himself to Kakashi. Sakura was only willing to work with Sasuke and Mr. Uchiha was too good to work with anybody.

Not that it really bothered her though. She preferred to be alone a lot of the time. She already had a plan all she had to do now was wait.

Kakashi soon arrived standing still reading his book but she still made no move. All she did was take her headphones out and readied her fan for her attack. All she needed was her diversion.

Sasuke soon appeared in the clearing and began telling the Jonin that he wasn't like the others.

Kohana tried desperately not to gag and give away her location. This was one of the MANY reasons she hated Uchiha Sasuke. She quietly moved so nothing would be in the way of her shot, 'I think this is the most I've heard Sasuke talk since we were like six.'

Soon Kohana's plan was on it's way. Kakashi and Sasuke we're fighting just as she expected they would. When Kakashi's hands were full blocking Sasuke's hit and kick she moved. With a gentle yet firm twist of her wrist she sent the fan flying to her target.

After the fan was airborne she jumped out of the tree and did a few back flips to the other side of the clearing where the fan landed gracefully in her outstretched hand.

She smirked at the stunned looks on Kakashi and Sasuke's faces. "Looks like I'm safe and will be enjoying my lunch very well!" she laughed holding up a small tinkling bell.

Kakashi's head jerked down to his hip where the three bells had been. Only two remained now.

Kohana smiled brightly at Sasuke making him take a cautious step back, "Thanks for the help Sasuke-kun." She giggled mimicking his fan girls before walking off to try to find Naruto and get him out of what ever trouble he was in.

**Sakura still Passed out on The Ground**

Kohana had just left the two stunned males when she spotted Sakura on the ground. The medic nin in her quickly arose as she checked the girl over for serious injuries. When she figured out she had just passed out Kohana quickly appeared.

"Wake up Haruno." She said shaking the pinkette, "Wake up." She was still unresponsive, "Sakura," She growled a little in annoyance before a wicked idea came to her devious mind, "Oi is that Sasuke and Ino making out?"

"WHERE!" Sakura screamed bolting up right with fire in her eyes, "I'LL KILL THAT BLONDE HUSSY!" She looked around for the two but was only met by a very amused Kohana.

"Morning sleepy head."

Sakura shook her head trying to clear her thoughts before getting a worried look on her face, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Kohana shrugged, "Last time I saw him he was fighting Kakashi-sensei in the clear-" the pink haired girl was gone, "-ing. How rude."

Sakura had only been gone a few seconds when a loud girly screamed rang out through the forest. With a sigh Kohana turned back to the clearing to see what happened.

She wasn't too surprised when she saw Sakura laying on the ground passed out again. She did yelp when she saw just Sasuke's head. Did Kakashi really kill him? One could only hope right?

But those hopes were dashed when he spoke, "What's her problem?"

She shrugged, "She has lots of them so I don't even know where to begin."

He smirked a little till he remembered he was currently stuck in the ground.

Kohana smirked, "Need help?"

He glared up at her, "No."

Her smirk grew a little, "Your trapped from the neck down. You need help ya loser."

Before he could reply she punched the ground making it break into sections so he could easily climb out.

"Thanks." He muttered as if it had actually caused him physical pain. He then looked over at the still unconscious Sakura, "What about her?"

Kohana smirked a little before saying loudly in an awed voice, "OH MY GAWD SASUKE'S HEAD IS THE BIGGEST I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Sasuke's face flushed tomato red as he looked at her with wide eyes. Sakura jerked up glaring daggers at Kohana.

"I'm gonna ki-"

"Seriously though it is the biggest head I've ever seen." She poked Sasuke's head a bit making him frown, "I wonder if it's full of hot air?"

Sakura's face relaxed but was consumed by a bright blush, "Oh, I thought-"

Kohana interrupted her, "I know what BOTH of you were thinking." She placed her hands on her hips, "Get your minds out of the damn gutters you perverts."

Sakura's blush grew as she stared at the ground. Sasuke turned away from the two girls trying to hide his own blush.

**Later at the stump**

Kohana leaned against the tree stump Naruto had been tied up to. Her earbuds were back in and this time Muse was playing blocking at the lecture Kakashi was giving them. From the looks on her teammates faces she could tell that it wasn't an 'I'm so proud of you speech' it was probably more along the lines of a 'You all suck' speech. Of course no one could tell she wasn't listening.

That was the plus of having long hair. The two pigtails she wore covered her ears hiding the buds while the wire went down her shirt to the hip holster where the pod resided. No one ever knew when she was listening or not.

Once Kakashi was done and had left Kohana stood taking out her headphones as she opened her lunch when she heard Naruto's stomach growl. With a sigh she turned to her friend, "If you ever talk about this I'll kill you." She threatened with a very serious face.

Naruto looked at her a little confused, "What are you talking about Hana-" he didn't finish his sentence or thought once Kohana shoved some food into his mouth.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei said not to feed him!" Sakura said with a disapproving frown, "You're disobeying a direct order."

Kohana shrugged, "Technically I didn't hear him, therefore I'm not breaking anyone's rules." She put more food into Naruto's mouth, "Besides I'm not going to let my best friend starve. No matter who orders!"

Suddenly Kakashi reappeared, "YOU….PASS!"

The four exchanged looks of confusion so Kakashi elaborated, "Anyone who mistreats their teammates in my opinion is worse then scum and doesn't deserve to be a Shinobi."

"So…" Sakura said slowly, "We're…"

"Officially part of team Kakashi." Kakashi said with a grin under his mask, "Starting tomorrow."

Both Sakura and Naruto cheered in excitement while Kohana and Sasuke just smirked in contempt.

**First Official Mission**

Kohana stood behind Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura tried to deal with some important lady's very fat and pissy cat. Sasuke noticed the glare the girl was sending the struggling cat.

"What, are you afraid of cats?" he asked with a sneer smirking at the strawberry blonde.

She glared at him, "I'm allergic emo boy."

"Whatever."

In the three weeks that they'd been a team Sasuke had learned some new things about Kohana. She wasn't clingy or girly like his fangirls but was more concerned with learning how to be a true medic Nin and Shinobi. He actually found himself enjoying being around her.

He hadn't had very much to smile or even laugh about in a long time, but with Kohana everything seemed a bit easier to take.

They had just disposed of the cat when they started heading to the Hokage building to receive their new mission. Kohana was laughing and joking again now that the damn cat was gone and far away from her.

She swirled around with a giggle for no reason at all. Her almost waist length strawberry blonde hair swirled around her as she turned around with a bright smile on her face that made her eyes light up.

A heat tried to rush to Sasuke's face as he watched her move with a certain grace that he knew most girls would kill for. Hell Kohana had a lot of things that most girls would kill for.

Sasuke's eyes wondered back to their previous location as Kohana spun around again with another laugh. A small smirk formed as he watched her move.

Kohana kept spinning until she suddenly felt dizzy and the world around her started to look more and more like a blur then anything else. She'd always spin whenever she was bored for some reason it made her laugh when she felt like her head was as light as air. Heck she even laughed when she fell to the ground no matter how much it hurt.

But instead of falling to the ground she suddenly felt two warm strong arms grabbing her before the pain came. It took a moment for her head to quit spinning for her to focus on who had caught her. Though it didn't take long for a fire to consume her face when she was looking deep into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

The two were so close that their noses were touching and Kohana became very aware of how….well built Sasuke was.

They stared at each other for a while without speaking.

"WOW SASUKE-KUN THAT WAS AN AMAZING CATCH!" Sakura yelled making the two jerk away. Sasuke lost his grip on Kohana making the girl fall to her knees.

Naruto rushed to her side, "Are you okay Hana-chan!?" he asked the still pretty dizzy girl.

"Yeah," she said slowly placing a hand on her head as if that would stop the world from spinning, "…I think."

"Can you walk?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"I thin-" she was quickly back on her knees, "That's a negative good buddy."

Sasuke actually felt bad that he had let go of Kohana so on a spur of moment he quickly swung Kohana around so he could carry her on his back.

"Ho crap!" she yelled as the world spun around her again, "Sasuke that doesn't really hel-what the hell do you think your doing?"

He snorted, "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk, "You obviously can't walk so I'm carrying you."

A furious blush crept back over her face as she watched all of the girls they passed sent death glares their way. Sakura even looked like she wanted to stab her in the back more then usual.

She buried her face into Sasuke's neck trying to block the stares and whispers from her senses. She noticed the little shiver that went down Sasuke's spine and vaguely wondered if he was cold. She didn't know that it was her warm breath on his neck that had made the shiver.

Though he would never admit to it out loud it felt perfectly natural to have Kohana in his arms. He had never realized how small and delicate she really was until he was holding her.

'She called me Sasuke.' He thought in wonder. She was the only girl to call him Sasuke without that annoying little giggle. He found himself really liking it.

Kohana was currently going through the same thoughts that Sasuke was going over. 'He smell good.' She thought inhaling deeply as she leaned her head against his back completely forgetting the stares and angry or speculating whispers that were directed at her and the youngest Uchiha member.

She felt perfectly comfortable in his arms as if she had always meant to be in them.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were in the Hokage building till she heard her name being said in question and amusement.

"Kohana?"

She looked up to she her grandfather smirking at her with that annoying sly knowing smirk. A blush lit her face as she wiggled her way out of Sasuke's warm and comforting grasp.

"Hi Papa-sama" she said with a nervous smile.

She quietly fell in line between Naruto and Kakashi getting as far away from Sasuke as she could. She stared at the floor trying to calm her frantically beating heart. She was so out of it that she missed the whole conversation that took place between her grandfather and her team.

"Hey Monkey."

She jerked her head up to look at Sasuke who had his normal emotionless mask on, "Didn't you hear a word?"

She shook her head not having a single insulting comeback to throw at him.

"We have to escort that guy to his village in the Land of Waves." He explained as they walked out of the office, "We leave in thirty minutes."

She simply nodded again, "Guess I'll see you at the gate then."

With that she ran to the Hokage Mansion which just happened to be right next to the building. She was quick to gather a few changes of clothes some medical supplies and her favorite Stephen King book, 'It'.

She was heading down the stairs when she ran straight into Konohamaru. Konohamaru might be a little slow about certain things but he was as sharp as a tack when it came to his sister.

"Are you going to Ino's?" he asked spotting her bag.

She shook her head, "I'm going on an escort and protect mission to the Land of Waves."

Konohamaru's face went deadly pale and his brown eyes widened with fear. He quickly latched himself onto his sister's waist, "PLEASE DON'T GO ONESAN!" he cried close to tears, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

Now Kohana might consider her little brother to be a royal pain in her ass but she loved him very much and hated to see him upset unless she was the cause of it. "Kono I'll be right back I swear." She promised rubbing his back gently like she use to when he was little, "Nothing's going to happen to me."

He was still crying when an idea popped into her head, "How 'bout this. You can sleep in my room until I came back, Kay?" Konohamaru nodded his grip on her waist still tight, "And you can walk with me to the gate and Naruto can promise you that nothings going to happen to me."

He nodded as he reluctantly let his sister go to wipe away his tears. He was a little surprised when she took firm but gentle hold of his hand. Usually he would have pulled away and shouted that he wasn't a little kid anymore but not this time.

The two siblings walked silently down to the gate ignoring the stares that people sent their way. They only nodded when someone said hello or called them 'Honorable Granddaughter' 'Honorable Grandson.'

In fact their walk was entirely silent until they ran into a fuming Ino.

Kohana who had forgotten all about the Sasuke incident was of course obvious to her anger, "Hey Ino what's wron-"

"WHY WAS MY SASUKE-KUN CARRYING YOU EARLIER!?" the blonde yelled glaring daggers at her ex-best friend.

Kohana was a little taken back, "I fell and he caught me-then dropped me. He felt bad and because I couldn't walk he carried me."

This didn't satisfy Ino's anger, "Then why the hell were you blushing!?" she frowned more, "I thought you didn't like him."

This time Kohana's anger flared because she hadn't done a damn thing and Ino was acting like she stabbed her in the back, "You know when your on a team with someone you have to learn to like them a little bit." She smirked a little, "Besides Sasuke's not half bad when none of his annoying hormonal fangirls are around."

Ino glared harder at her, "I'M NOT A FANGIRL! I'M HIS FUTURE WIFE!"

Kohana laughed cruelly, "Yeah in the dream world maybe."

Ino growled, "That's it! If your going to keep talking to Sasuke-kun then….we're not friends anymore!"

Kohana glared, "Fine with me. What's one friend to me? Especially when she a vain, selfish, annoying blonde." Kohana dragged Konohamaru past Ino who looked like she was ready to start killing people or crying.

They had walked a little farther when Konohamaru finally asked, "Do you like Uchiha onesan?" he didn't miss the blush that lit his sister's face when she said no but decided to listen to her answer more. He didn't like Uchiha. He was too cold for his sister. And really he wanted her to be with Naruto so that if they got married he really would be his big brother.

"Are you going to apologize to Ino-chan?" he asked.

She glared down at him for a second before looking away. She didn't want to take her anger out on him, "NO, I did nothing wrong. She's just being a drama queen. If anyone needs to apologize it's her not me."

Konohamaru didn't bring the subject up again so that the rest of their walk remained in silence. He's grip did get tighter when he saw his sister's teammates standing at the gate. She didn't say anything but gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Hana-chan what took you so long!?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Ran into a roadblock…a blonde roadblock."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused glances while Sakura looked at Kohana with a question lingering in her eyes. She only understood part of it.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru yelled getting Naruto and everyone else's attention.

"What?"

Konohamaru looked him straight in the eyes, "Promise that you won't let anything bad happen to onesan!" he said.

Naruto nodded giving him a thumbs up, "I won't let anything happen to Kohana-chan, believe it!"

Kohana rolled her eyes; she hated it when he said that. She was super surprised when Sasuke spoke up, "None of us will let anything happen to your sister."

Konohamaru nodded his grip on Kohana's hand was still tight.

She bent down to his eye level, "Why don't you go stay all night with Udon if his mom says it okay," Konohamaru nodded. "I'll be back soon promise."

She kissed his forehead knowing he'd get upset. But he didn't instead he hugged her waist and said something he hadn't said since he was three, "I love you onesan."

She patted his head, "I love you to ototo." He reluctantly let go and ran off to his friend's house.

Kohana sighed as she turned to her teammates, "Lets get this mission over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sasuke would never had left and Sakura…would probably die…or go with Orochimaru…either way I'd be fine with it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my flipping awesome Beta LostxandxLonely. You rule!**

Kohana was deep within her book walking beside her two male teammates when she finally heard Naruto screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

"What?" she asked innocently looking at her three staring teammates as she closed her book.

"You've been reading for two hours straight!" Naruto said glaring at the book in her hand with disgust, "How many times have you read that thing?"

Kohana shrugged, "Lost count after the thirty-eight times." She was just about to go back to reading when Naruto suddenly swiped it out of her hands, "HEY SWIPER NO SWIPPING!" she yelled lunging for her book.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled shoving the book deep within his own pack.

Kohana made a face; she loved Naruto a lot but the boy didn't have the slightest clue how to clean up after himself. She's seen his apartment plenty of times to know that his pack which was ten times smaller was probably worse. "Aw just keep it ya loser." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest, "I gotta another copy at home."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't get why you like it so much Hana-chan." He said as they continued to walk, "It's about a clown that kills kids."

Sasuke gave Kohana a strange look, "I thought you hated clowns."

She nodded, "I do and that book is why." She shivered a little, "Clowns are evil."

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh mainly because she thought Kohana was being childish and she had to walk by Kakashi up front while Kohana got to walk by Sasuke in the back. "Clowns aren't evil." She said it in her 'I Know Everything-You Know Nothing' voice, "They're suppose to make you laugh."

Kohana glared at the back of the pinkette's head, "Anyone who smiles twenty four seven is evil in my book. Why is he smiling, eh? What does he, Barbie, Cabbage Patch Kids, and Michael Jackson know that we don't?"

Everyone stopped to look at her like she was crazy (except Kakashi he could understand her reasoning PERFECTLY) "Come on people think about it!" She groaned rubbing her forehead, "Clowns, Barbie, C.P.K. and M.J. are ALWAYS smiling! Why? BECAUSE THEY WANT TO EAT OUR SOULS BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE ANY! AND IF THEY GET OUR PRECIOUS SOULS THEN WE'LL NEVER GET TO HEAVEN AND SEE ELVIS IN CONCERT!"

This time everyone was looking at her kind like this o.0;

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as she took in deep breaths.

Kohana took in one more breath before nodding.

The group continued on with Kakashi and Sakura up front, Tazuna in the middle, and Kohana, Sasuke, and Naruto in the back. It was way to quiet for Kohana's taste and it was starting to make her really uncomfortable. She had to have some sort of noise or she'd start remembering…. She reached into her pouch at her hip to retrieve her Ipod but low and behold it wasn't there. That's when she remembered that she had left it on her bed when she was packing.

'Damn my short attention span!' she cursed mentally groaning out loud.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked still looking up ahead of you all clearly trying to concentrate on the surroundings.

She sniffed a little pathetically, "I left my Ipod at home."

Naruto gasped in mock shock, "Oh no! Not you Ipod!" His teammates stared oddly at him (except Kohana she's about to pounce on him.) "THE WORLD IS GONNA END!"

BAM!

"OW!" Naruto cried out rubbing the huge whelp that he had thanks to the super strength that Kohana's mother had taught her and her sister before she died, "What was that for?"

"For being an asshole!" she yelled angrily.

"Super sensitive bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

"Harlot!"

"Shithead!"

"Slut!"

"MONKEY SHIT!"

………………………….

"HA!" Kohana laughed in triumph, "I win!" she stuck her tongue out at Naruto who was still rubbing his pretty sore head.

Kakashi let out a tired sigh, "I'm glad my hair's already gray, if it wasn't it would be pretty soon with this bunch."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Kohana and Naruto yelled at the exact same time.

Kakashi stopped to look back at the two fuming kids, "Exactly what it sounds like."

******************************

Kohana sighed tiredly as she leaned back away from her unconscious sensei. She had spent the last hour checking him over for any signs of injuries but found none. She had concluded that the use of the Sharingan must have exhausted him. She just wished he'd wake up already; she needed to get something off her chest.

With another sigh she jumped up and decided to go for a walk to calm her frazzled nerves. She told Tazuna where she was going so that at least one person wouldn't freak out. As she walked through the forest she felt a little homesick; well more like family sick. She missed her grandfather and Konohamaru very much.

'Is this how Saki felt?' she wondered sadly playing with her necklace. She tensed when she heard a twig snap. Grapping a kunai from her pocket she swirled around to see Sakura looking a little scared.

Of course you'd be too if someone were holding a razor sharp kunai to your throat. Especially if said person hated your guts.

"Um….Ka….Kakashi-sensei's awake." She managed to stutter, "He wants to talk to all of us."

Kohana remained silent kind of enjoying watching Sakura squirm. She snickered a bit before pulling away and heading back to the house. When she waked into the room Kakashi was staying in she saw her sensei sitting up looking really tired. Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting across from him with stony looks.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." She said moving over to her team with Sakura following behind her. Kohana plopped down in between both Sasuke and Naruto while Sasuke sat to the left of Sasuke.

"Don't worry about me." Kakashi said with a chuckle, "I'll be fine in a couple of days. But what we really need to focus on is Zabuza.

Sakura looked confused, "But why sensei? He's dead?"

Kohana shook her head, "I don't think so."

Sakura frowned at her only female teammate, "No offence Kohana-chan." The pinkette seethed, "But Kakashi-sensei himself declared him dead. He had no pulse. How do you explain that?"

Kohana glared daggers at the pink haired girl, "Well no offence to Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan." She said sarcastically leaning over Sasuke's lap, "But I've been raised to be a medic nin since I was a toddler and those needles missed all his vital organs. And as for the no pulse thing that's really simple but I don't think your small brain can handle it!"

The two girls were now face-to-face glaring each other down. Sakura didn't seem to find a suitable comeback so she settled for an insult instead, "Your grandfather should have gotten rid of you when he got rid of your rotten sister!"

Sasuke barely had time to grasp Kohana by the waist as she lunged for Sakura who screamed and jumped over by Naruto who was just acting indifferently about the whole ordeal.

Kohana struggled for a while against Sasuke before she realized what was going on and froze. Sasuke had her pressed tightly against his chest making her wonder how the hell she ever could consider HIM a girl.

"That's enough girls." Kakashi said sternly frowning at the two as Tazuna walked in, "Now I want you to both sit down and listen."

Sulking Sakura sat down by Naruto greatly distending herself from Kohana who had been pulled down by Sasuke to rest in his lap.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked glaring at the youngest Uchiha over her shoulder.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Keeping you from killing Sakura. How'd you like to explain her death to your grandfather?"

Kohana knew he was right but she didn't like the feeling in the pit of her stomach…it was so weird. But a quick glance Naruto's way had her changing her mind. Sakura was glaring at her Kohana who was giving her a wide grin spread as she leaned back resting her back on Sasuke's chest. She'd make that pink haired bitch regret even thinking of Saki.

Kakashi cleared his throat making his students look at him, "I believe Kohana's right." He said only adding to Sakura's fury and Kohana's grin, "Those needles missed all vital organ's it was only later when I consider a potion."

Kohana nodded, "That's what I was thinking too." She noticed the others confused looks, "There's a potion that when taken will make you appear dead. Your body goes through rigamortis and your heart is only beating enough to keep you alive. I think needles were coated in it."

"Exactly." Kakashi agreed with a nod, "Which means Zabuza will be trying again."

"Well what do we do?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed, "You can barely walk, let alone fight!"

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't need to be able to fight to teach you four how to climb trees."

The four Genins stared at their teacher in confusion.

**********************

"I get it now!" Kohana said in triumph as she watched her teacher slowly walk up the tree, "It's about charka control isn't it sensei?"

"Very good Kohana." Kakashi said proud that at least one of his students got it right, "Now you four try."

A kunai landed at each of their feet. Quickly grabbing the kunai all four of them took off at a dead run. Naruto and Sasuke barely made it off the ground before they lost control landing on their asses.

"Hey that was pretty easy," Sakura said sitting on a branch.

Naruto gapped at her before noticing Kohana wasn't there.

"Where's Hana-chan?" he yelled making everyone look around for her.

A kunai was thrown from somewhere above landing at Sasuke's feet followed by a giggle before Kohana appeared one branch higher then Sakura.

"Sorry." She said sounding sincere though her eyes glittered with mischief, "But the view was really pretty."

Naruto and Sasuke gapped opened mouthed at her while Sakura just glared sending more negative Karma her way. Kakashi on the other hand chuckled, "Well look at that. It looks like Kohana's getting closer to being the Hokage then someone else."

Kohana rolled her eyes. Seriously they'd have to torture her before she'd ever willingly become Hokage, "And maybe the 'Great Uchiha Clan' isn't so great after all."

Kohana cringed a little, "Gawd Sensei that was even to cold for my taste." She muttered before noticing a girl with long black hair walking through the forest. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something familiar about her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I be excused to explore?" she asked as Naruto and Sasuke tried to climb again in vain.

"Sure just be back before sundown."

She rolled her eyes at the authority in his voice, "Okay dad, jeez I'm not a little kid." She muttered jumping out of the tree to land on her feet before darting off into the forest.

It didn't take long to find the girl clearly searching for herbs.

"Your one of those kids I saw climbing trees." She said with her back still turned, "You're the only one who made it up to the top….?" Her statement trailed off clearly waiting for a name.

"Tanaka Kohana." She said giving the fake last name her grandfather had instructed her to give.

"Kohana-chan." The girl repeated giving her a smile, "It's nice to meet you." Kohana was getting a little uncomfortable; this chick kept staring at her chest!

"I like you necklace Hana-chan." She said moving closer, "Am I to assume that you already have a yang?"

Kohana shifted a little, "my older twin sister." She looked at the ground in sadness, "But I haven't seen her in years."

The girl chuckled a little moving closer, "That wasn't what I meant. Yin is considered the female while Yang is considered the male. That's how it's seen in couples. So do you have a yang?"

Kohana's eyebrow twitched, 'Oh…my…god…am I being hit on by a girl?!'

"Nope and I'm not looking for one, later…..freak." she said quickly before darting back to the clearing as fast as she could.

"Well that was quick." Kakashi mused as Kohana burst into the clearing breathing heavily, "What happened?"

"Hit…on…" she gasped dramatically making Sasuke and Naruto look at her with worried/angry faces. "BY A GIRL!"

"Are you serious Hana-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I am so cereal it's not funny." She shivered, "She even called me Hana-chan and asked me if I had a Yin to my Yang."

Naruto growled, "ONLY I CAN CALL YOU HANA-CHAN!"

Kakashi frowned looking down at his rather freaked female student, "I don't think you or Sakura should wonder off anymore by yourself."

Kohana shook her head, "No need to tell me. I'm not going anywhere by myself without Naru-kun or Sasuke so at least then it'll be perfectly clear I'm straight." She glanced a wicked grin at Sakura, "But I'm pretty sure she's your type Sakura. You'd have fun picking flowers and brushing each other's hair."

Sakura silently trembled as she glared at the ground.

Kakashi then proceeded to give Kohana and Sakura a lecture on getting along and working together. He was only three seconds in it when Kohana get a far off look.

"Naru-kun you're like Fruity Pebbles." She mused interrupting her sensei's speech, "Kakashi-sensei you're like Cap N' Crunch….x-rated version."

Kakashi rolled his eyes while Naruto frowned a little mumbling, "Why fruity pebbles?"

Kohana didn't even glance at Sakura as she spoke, "Haruno's Special K. Just plain old Special K."

Sasuke smirked in amusement until she looked at him with a big smile, "Sasuke your like Reese's Puffs."

He snorted rolling her his eyes, "And pray tell what are you."

Kohana looked up pretending to think before looking back at Sasuke with a sly smirk, "I'm defiantly Lucky Charms."

Kohana spotted Sasuke walking down the path heading to the forest. Having already pissed Sakura off for the last two days she decided that it was Sasuke's turn.

"HEY SASUKE!" she screamed jumping on his back.

Out of reflex Sasuke bent forehead and clasped his hands behind him to keep her from falling…for some reason.

"What do you think your doing monkey?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Kohana frowned, "You know I hate it when people call me that," she pouted laying her chin on his shoulder as they continued into the forest. "It's really annoying."

Sasuke smirked, "And your not annoying Saru-" he was cut of by Kohana's hand covering his mouth.

"Put me down," she ordered the lightheartedness gone from her voice, something that he had never witnessed in all the years his known her. So he let her go barely able to hear her feet hit the ground.

Quickly she was standing in front of him her hazel green eyes were serious also something he had never seen.

"My grandfather doesn't want my real last name known outside of the village." She said in a whisper, "He thinks it could be more dangerous for me and my team if I went by my real name."

The Third Lord's thinking was reasonable. If an enemy was to learn that Kohana was Konoha's Hokage's granddaughter the outcome could be disastrous. It was better that Kohana's identity was kept secrete not just for her safety and the safety of her teammates and the missions.

"So what is your name?" he asked as they continued to the clearing they had been using for training.

"I'm going by Tanaka," she replied playing with her necklace. "It was my mom's maiden name and technically there's no living Tanaka's left…or at least to my knowledge."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know if you have a family?"

Kohana glared at him, "I have a family **motard**. My brother, sister, and grandfather are all the family I need. I've never met my mother's family. They didn't approve of my father so she never spoke of them. My grandfather tells me that they're dead."

Sasuke was just about to say something when Kohana suddenly clasped his arm in a steel death grip. He turned to look down at her; her face had suddenly lost all of it's color and her eyes were the size of saucers.

"Sasuke it's her!" she hissed under her breath staring towards the clearing.

Sasuke looked to see a girl with long shiny black hair dressed in a kimono with a black choker around her neck.

The girl was slowly getting up, revealing Naruto sitting on his butt looking a little worn out. "Oh and I'm a boy."

Kohana's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "SHE'S A BOY!"

Both boys (Kohana: So not possible she has to be a girl! Me: No she's a he…I mean he's a he.) turned to see Kohana still tightly grasping Sasuke's arm with a look of shock on her face.

The hermaphrodite smirked when as he/she recognized Kohana, "Hello again Hana-chan. Has anyone told you that your really cute when your flustered?"

Kohana blushed a deep crimson making Sasuke a little…mad? Why was he mad? He shouldn't care.

The stranger's eyes fell on Sasuke who was currently glaring daggers at him, "I assume that he's your Yang?"

Before either could speak Naruto jumped up, "NO WAY! HANA-CHAN'S TOO GOOD FOR SASUKE!"

Sasuke turned his glare to the fuming blonde while Kohana moved behind him motioning Naruto to shut his face. Even if this chick was a guy; she was totally freaked out by him…her…it.

"Well this has been fun but I have to go now." The hermaphrodite said pleasantly with a smile turning to Naruto, "It was nice meeting you. I hope you find someone to protect." He then turned to Kohana and Sasuke, "It was nice to see you again Hana-chan."

As he walked pass the two Sasuke instinctively put himself in between the stranger and Kohana.

"That was the most awkward situation that I have ever been in." Kohana said after he was gone. "Even more awkward then when grandpa gave me the 'Birds and the Bee's' talk." She shuttered a little at the memory, "That still gives me nightmares."

Sasuke smirked a little just imaging the pain the Third Lord went through when he had to give that little speech. It was kind of an amusing thought.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kohana screamed pulling him out of his thoughts, "Help me get Naruto back to the house. He's pushed himself too hard."

Naruto frowned as he pushed Kohana's hand away, "I'm fine Hana-chan, I can get up by myself." His knees gave out and he crumpled back to the floor.

Kohana smirked, "See? You're pushing yourself too hard Naru-kun. I can heal most wounds but I can't fix you if you DIE because you over used your chakra."

Naruto's blue eyes went wide, "You can actually die from that?"

Kohana sighed in frustration as she slapped her forehead muttering something along the lines of an insult under her breath.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course dope. Now let us help you."

Naruto frowned but didn't stop them from getting him up to his feet.

"Besides," Kohana said with a warm heartfelt smile to her two male teammates, "That's what friends are for."

Sasuke turned his head away hiding the blush that had just consumed his face.

'What's happening to me?' he thought trying to calm his frantic heartbeat, 'How did she make me freak out like that with just a smile and those words?'

'I'm going soft.'

**Motard: Moron/Retard**

**I know this chapter isn't very much but trust me when I say that if I had made it longer I'd be in jail. I pretty much hated this chapter but did it because it was good for Sasuke and Kohana's relationship and for Sakura bashing oppourtinity's.**

**If you find something wrong like from the Manga please remember that this is a FANFICTION, I can go anyway I want with it. If I wanted Sasuke to sing at the top of his lungs, "I'M SO PRETTY!" I could. Also the Yin and Yang thing; really don't know if it's true or not. I just watched the second Mulan movie where her parents give them the amulets and kind of went off of that.**

**So please review. They help me get through the day. Seriously some of them really help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter if anyone cares. **

**I do not own Naruto. I do own Saki and Kohana.**

Kohana sighed, bored to tears, as she laid her head on Sasuke's lap making Sakura fume with anger and jealously from her spot across them. Ever since the day Sasuke nearly died and Team Seven completed their first official mission, they had become a pretty close group, except Kohana and Sakura. If they spoke to each other it was usually in the form of insults or death threats.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei make us come so early if he isn't going to be here for another hour or two?" Naruto asked crossly as he leaned up against the same tree Sasuke was leaning against.

Kohana frowned as she pulled her feet out from under Naruto who had rudely and purposely sat on them. Just because she could she outstretched her legs resting them on his lap. The blonde frowned a little but made no effort to move his friend's legs.

"It's probably to test our patience levels," Sakura mused pushing away a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, I fail," Kohana groaned throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, "My patience level ran out a LONG time ago."

Sasuke smirked looking down at her, "Yeah it ran out the day you were born."

She frowned at him, "Oh look who made a funny, bet you can't do it twice in a row. You might go into epileptic shock."

His smirk only grew, "Isn't your middle name-"

Kohana jumped up to cover Sasuke mouth with her hand, "I swear to all that is holy don't say that or I will keel joo ded."

"HEY YOU CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled glaring daggers at Kohana.

"CAN IT BUBBLE GUM HEAD!" Kohana yelled turning her attention back to the pink haired girl, "This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it!"

The two glared at each other before screaming in surprise when their sensei suddenly popped up.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time and…….What are you two doing?" he suddenly asked looking at Kohana and Sasuke in amusement.

For a second the two were thoroughly confused, and then they noticed their….current position. When Kakashi had just suddenly appeared Kohana out of pure instinct and without rational thought, jumped into Sasuke's arms holding on tightly to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke had, out of pure instinct too, wrapped his arms around Kohana's waist keeping her held firmly against him.

The two quickly pulled away with identical blushes on their normally pale faces, "Nothing," they mumbled staring at the ground.

Kakashi smirked a little before letting the issue drop.

"Tomorrow we will be fighting each other in a two on two match," he informed them leaning against a tree.

"I CALL NARUTO!" Kohana yelled throwing her arms around the blonde's waist before casting Sasuke an apologetic look, "Sorry Sasuke you're left with Pinky."

Kakashi didn't miss the glare Sasuke sent Naruto as he wrapped his own arms around Kohana's waist. He also didn't miss the smug smile that Naruto sent the fuming Uchiha member.

'This could be interesting,' the Jonin thought in amusement before speaking, "Not this time Kohana."

The strawberry blonde blinked her hazel green eyes in confusion before looking over at Sasuke.

"Nope," their sensei said with a growing grin.

Kohana's eyes narrowed, "You better mean Bob my imaginary half-brother."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You have an imaginary half-brother?"

Kohana nodded with a serious look on her face, "He's a midget, half Asian, half Mexican, half Indian, half Irish, half German, and a quarter Native American."

Her three teammates and teacher all stared at her like she had grown a second and third head.

"What?" she asked innocently as if nothing out of the norm had been said.

"Where in the hell do you come up with this crap?" Sasuke asked.

Kohana rolled her eyes, "Years of having to attend dinners and ceremonies with my grandfather. The voices in my head just start talking when I'm at one of those things to keep me sane."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat, "Sasuke and Naruto will be working against Sakura and Kohana."

"NO WAY!" Kohana and Sakura yelled in unison before glaring at each other their eyes full of anger and hate.

"Yes way," Kakashi insisted nodding his head, "This team needs to learn the value of team work a little more."

Kohana frowned at her teacher, "We all work together just fine Kakashi-sensei."

He shook his head, "No, you work fine with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke works fine with you. Naruto works fine with you. A team is like a machine. If you have one lose piece, the odds are it's gonna blow up in your face. But if you have all the pieces and they work together everything runs smoothly. Right now we're on the brink of a nuclear melt down.

The four Genins remained silent because none of them could find a suitable argument.

"Now you all have the rest of the day off, BUT Kohana and Sakura have to spend the rest of the day together. Same goes for you boys," their teacher said before disappearing.

They all kind of fidgeted for a while not quiet sure what they should do or not do.

"Maybe we should go get ramen." Naruto suggested with a hopeful glint in his blue eyes.

"NO!" both Sakura and Kohana said before giving each other wary looks.

"I want chicken fried rice," Sakura said.

Kohana would have loved to say something sarcastically to the pinkette but chicken fried rice was her favorite food.

"Ramen sounds way better," Sasuke muttered.

"Fine," Kohana said crossing her arms over her chest, "We'll go eat our chicken fried rice while you two go eat your ramen."

*******************************************************************

A few moments later Kohana and Sakura were sitting in a booth in awkward silence staring at the table. Kohana played absently with her straw trying to think up ways to torture Konohamaru for going into her room.

Suddenly a familiar sickening voice broke through the silence making both girls cringe.

"Oh look it the two losers are on a date," Ino said with a smirk making the girls behind her giggle as if she had said the cleverest thing in the world.

Kohana smiled brightly, "Oh yeah Sakura's like totally my new bff!"

Ino's smirk dropped for a split second, "Well you really couple well together. The walking forehead and the clone: the perfect freaks."

Sakura's face flushed at Ino's comment as she looked back down at the table.

Kohana smirked, "You too. Malibu Barbie with all of her little Barbie wannabes. Tell me where did all of you get those nose jobs?"

The three behind Ino gasped as they covered their noses which all resembled Ino's small one.

Ino growled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Whatever, lets leave these losers alone."

"OH, Ino would you like me to tell Sasuke you said hi?" Kohana laughed after she asked, "My bad, he doesn't even know you exist!"

Ino cast them both one final glare before leaving the restaurant with her little 'posse' following closely behind her.

It was silent for a while until Sakura spoke up, "How do you do that?"

Kohana blinked a couple of times as she looked at her only female teammate, "Do what?"

"That," Sakura said motioning to the door, "Come back at Ino like that. No one ever does that."

Kohana rolled her eyes as the waitress brought them their food, "Ino talks a lot of trash but that's all it is. If you were to take away her 'beautiful looks' and those little followers of hers, she'd be weaker then a brand new baby."

It was silent again as they ate before Sakura spoke again, "So….why aren't you two friends anymore?"

Kohana shrugged, "She didn't like me and Sasuke being friendly and I found it stupid that she would get upset over something stupid like that."

"Oh."

It was silent once again before Kohana spoke, "So what happened between you two? You guys use to be super close."

Sakura nodded sadly, "I told her I didn't like Sasuke because I didn't think our friendship would survive if we both liked the same boy."

"Oh."

Silence followed again until Kohana spoke, "Boys really screw up the world don't they?"

"Amen to that."

*******************************************************************

After they got done eating they walked through the park casually talking about random things.

"Ok, uhm…favorite ice cream?" Sakura asked.

"Chocolate with chocolate syrup," Kohana said with a dreamy smile at the mere thought.

Sakura nodded with an identical smile, "Me too."

"Favorite movie?" Kohana asked pushing one of her braided pigtails over her shoulder.

Sakura's face flushed, "It's kind of embarrassing but when I was little the Swan Princess was my favorite and I still to this day love them all."

Kohana stopped dead in her tracks, "Get out………ME TOO! BEST MOVIES EVER!"

The two laughed, "We really have a lot in common don't we?" Sakura mused.

Kohana nodded, "I guess. Why did we hate each other to begin with?"

Sakura thought about it carefully trying to figure it out, "I………don't remember."

They both started laughing again holding on to each other for support. They only stopped when they heard Kohana's name being shouted.

"Oh hey twerp," Kohana said as Konohamaru and his two friends ran up to them.

Konohamaru frowned before taking a good look at Sakura, "Who are you?"

Kohana slapped her little brother upside the head, "You have manners munchkin, I expect you to use them," She then turned to Sakura, "Konohamaru this is my teammate Sakura. Sakura this is my little twerp of a brother Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and-"

"I'm Moegi!" the little girl said cutting off Kohana, "The sexiest kindergartener!"

Sakura looked over at Kohana who was shaking her head biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said politely.

Konohamaru nodded before looking over at his sister, "I came to tell you I'm staying at Udon's tonight. So bye!"

Kohana stepped on the long scarf he wore, preventing him from making his quick escape.

"Uh hello, have you asked Papa?"

The young boy shook his head no.

Kohana rubbed her face in agitation, "Then go as-"

"Onesan lets not play this game," Konohamaru said looking more like a serious little adult then a kid, "Papa will say ask you sister then you'll say 'its not my place' and to ask Papa. Papa will say ask you. You'll get irritated and say you don't care. So let's make this easier on us both and just let me go to Udon's."

Kohana sighed knowing her brother was right, "Be back by noon tomorrow, got it twerp?"

Konohamaru smirked in triumph, "Got it onesan!" he yelled as he and the others ran off.

Once they were gone Sakura finally asked, "Sexiest kindergartener?"

They both began laughing hysterically until tears formed in their eyes and their sides felt like they were on fire.

"So it looks like I'm home alone tonight. You wanna stay over?" Kohana got a sly smirk, "I've got all three Swan Princess's, a tub of chocolate ice cream and a brand new bottle of syrup."

Sakura smiled, "Sounds great!"

"RACE YA!" Kohana yelled speeding off toward the Hokage mansion with Sakura hot on her heels.

*******************************************************************

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the bridge for Kakashi as usual but also for Sakura and Kohana.

Usually the two Kunoichi arrived when they did. (Kohana with Naruto and Sakura following Sasuke) It was kind of awkward to not have the two around bickering with each other or Kohana being her weird yet loving self.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm…." Kakashi trailed off when he noticed he was missing his two Kunoichi students, "Where are Kohana and Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged, "We haven't seen them since yesterday when we split up for lunch."

Naruto shook his head, "Hana-chan probably killed Sakura-chan and is burying the body as we speak."

It had been meant as a joke but the three males winced in silent terror because as much as they wanted to deny it, it sounded like the exact thing Kohana would do.

"Maybe we should go look-" Kakashi was cut off by feminine giggles heading their way.

All of them openly gapped when Kohana and Sakura appeared with their arms linked, laughing like they were old friends.

"Sorry we're late," Kohana apologized with a smile, "We sort of over slept."

Sakura nodded, "Way to much sugar last night."

Naruto suddenly fell over in a dead faint while Sasuke kept gapping. Kakashi had a smug look under his masked as he muttered, "I knew it would work."

Sasuke sent him an, 'You big liar' glare before looking down at his fallen teammate.

"So I guess that means Kohana and Sakura win by default." Kakashi mused watching the two girls high-five.

Now they were finally a true team.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura squirmed a little as Kohana pulled and twisted her pink hair. "Sakura for the last time, if you don't stop squirming I'm going to make you look like a damn fool, now stop," Kohana ordered with a perturbed look on her pale face. She knew the pinkette was anxious to see the hair style that her she was hiding from her. A couple more twist's, pulls, pins, 'owws!', and 'sorry's' later Kohana gently forced Sakura to look into the floor length mirror that was in her room.

Sakura gasped at her hair; it was pulled up not letting any of the pieces down, "But my fore-,"

"You look fine," Kohana interrupted before spreading her friend's bangs so they hid most of her forehead, "Besides we don't want to hide your eyes, they're your best element."

Sakura gave Kohana a grateful look before they both headed over to the balcony to look down at Konohagakure which was busy with movement as it prepared for the annual Sakura festival. Sakura spoke excitedly about all the different aspects of the festival while Kohana politely listened watching the city move. It took Sakura three full minutes to notice Kohana's lack of voice in the conversation, "Aren't you happy about the festival Kohana?" she asked watching her friend carefully.

Kohana shrugged, "Not really, I mean if I got to spend the entire day goofing off like you and the other's maybe," she sighed as she leaned her elbows on the balcony's railing, "But no I have to spend the entire festival with my grandfather, brother, and the boring council men and their totally obnoxious wives and sons that serious need to learn the meaning of no." She quickly stood up, "But hey we can still have fun now, come on I'll help with your make-up when I'm done Ino's going to be wiggin' out of fake extensions."

The two laughed as they headed back into Kohana's room to finish getting ready for the festival.

**Later**

Sarutobi noticed the bored looks on his grandchildren's faces easily; he also noticed the little vein in Kohana's forehead beginning to show a sign she was slowly losing her patience. He could only guess that it was the various Lord's sons that kept coming up to her either trying to flirt slyly or they plainly asked her to dance. Konohamaru looked like he was about to die of boredom. He had never allowed them to leave his sight during the festival but he knew how badly Konohamaru wanted to be with his friends and how Kohana longed to be with hers.

It was with a heavy sigh he called them over, "Kohana, Konohamaru come here."

Obediently both siblings stood as they quickly walked over to their grandfather, "What's up Papa-sama?" Kohana asked an eyebrow rose in question.

He looked down at them with a stern face, "It would appear that you two aren't fully with us here, wouldn't you agree?"

Konohamaru looked at his grandfather in confusion but his older sister nodded so he did too. It was awesome to have a smart older sister!

"Sorry Papa-sama," Kohana said with an apologetic face, "I . . . just have a lot of things on my mind . . . like the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"Yeah," Konohamaru said in a big voice following his sister's lead, "Me too!"

He let out an owe when Kohana's fist met his head, "Retard! You're not even a Genin yet!"

Konohamaru frowned at her, "Well you don't have to hit! Little Blossom!"

Kohana growled the vein in her forehead throbbing full force as she advanced to tackle her annoying little brother; it was her grandfather's voice that made her stop.

"That's it, both of you leave," The two looked at him in confusion not getting what he meant by leaving.

"Uh, Papa-sama?" Kohana asked unsurely her hazel green eyes filled with loads of confusion, was this a test?

Sarutobi flashed them a little smirk before saying again in a rather scolding tone, "I don't want to say it three times, now get out of here."

Kohana smiled brightly finally getting what her grandpa meant, "Oh ok Papa-sama, we're going," she grabbed the still confused Konohamaru by the back of his collar and began pulling him out of the room, "Come on twerp."

Konohamaru growled as HIS vein throbbed, "DON'T CALL ME TWERP, LITTLE BLOSSOM!"

Sarutobi silently chuckled as he heard Kohana's fist bounce off of Konohamaru's head, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BLOSSOM!"

"WELL DON'T CALL ME TWERP!"

"WELL DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BLOSSOM!"

**With Team Seven**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all watched with rather expressionless faces as the festival zoomed around them. Something was off with them tonight, like there was missing a piece. They all knew that piece was a mouthy, slightly air headed, strawberry blonde.

"Hey Naruto, where's Kohana?" Kiba asked with a sly grin, "I wanted to ask her to dance . . . and make sure she was with me at midnight."

Sasuke glared daggers at the Inuzuka clan member for even thinking of touching Kohana let alone kissing her . . . but wait why should he care? Sure Kohana was his friend, but he didn't like her like that . . . did he?

No way.

"Hey Naruto where's Kohana?" another boy asked with a sly smirk on his face too, "I wanted to ask her to dance."

No he didn't but, damnit he didn't like this.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino squealed running up to him with a big smile on her face, "Do you wanna dance?"

He stared at her coldly before looking away, "No."

Sakura smirked at the crestfallen look on her arch enemies face, 'Serves you right!' the inner Sakura cheered.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes at the blonde as she and Hinata came up to Sakura, "Hey have you seen Kohana-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "She told me she had to spend the night with her grandfather, and she seemed really depressed about it."

Naruto huffed, "Hana-chan always has to spend the entire festival with her grandpa. It's not fair!"

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with the knucklehead but of course it was only in his head. He had a feeling that if Kohana were here the whole night would be a little bit more tolerable. Especially being surrounded by people, people that wanted to . . . talk.

"What's not fair?" a familiar and highly missed voice asked with a little giggle, making everyone turn to see Kohana smirking at the like the Cheshire cat at Alice.

"KOHANA-CHAN," Kohana quickly found herself in the middle of a giant hug consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Kiba.

"Uggh . . . I can't . . . breathe," she gasped trying to struggle out of their grasp, "Oxygen! Need oxygen to survive!"

Being the only one who heard her Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist pulling her out of the middle of it to hold her tightly to his chest glaring at them all. Kohana's pale face went a deep scarlet color as she mumbled her thanks before reluctantly pulling away. She had never noticed how good Sasuke smelt.

"So how'd you get away?" Sakura asked noticing the look on Kohana's face, 'Does Kohana like Sasuke-kun?'

"Uh I really don't know," Kohana answered truthfully pulling on her ear a little trying to make it stop burning, one of the many signs of her embarrassment, "Grandpa just told me and Konohamaru to go and we did."

Naruto looked around a little, "Where is the little twerp?" he asked before Kohana slapped the back of his head (Gibbs NCIS, bloody brilliant).

"Only I can call him that," she said glaring at her blonde friend before answering his question, "We ran into Moegi and Udon, so he's running around with them somewhere."

Before anyone could say anything else Kenji suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So Hana-chan, wanna dance?"

Once again Kohana's face went a deep red, "Uh, I'll pass but thanks for the offer," she declined wiggling out of his embrace to join her friends.

Sasuke glared at his former classmate along with Naruto who was not to pleased with someone calling Kohana 'Hana-chan', so it's needless to say they both kept an extra eye on Kohana who chose to simply hang out with Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sakura talking about girl stuff. It was when Naruto was talking to Hinata about something Kohana 'accidentally' tripped making the two fall with Hinata on top of Naruto.

Of course the Hyguua's face went as red as red could before apologizing profusely as she hurriedly stood up getting as far from Naruto as she possibly could making Kohana silently fume, it was going to take a lot more to get those two together. After her failed attempt she sat by Shikamaru joining in on his game of 'make fun of people'. She didn't know why but every once in a while, her eyes would travel to Sasuke who was ignoring the multiple attempts of flirting that numerous girls were attempting at.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was also watching her too, noticing every guy that came up to Kohana to ask to dance or try to woo her in some stupid attempts. He didn't know why he felt so angry every time someone talked to her but he did.

And unknowing to both of them Sakura was watching them watching each other. It broke her heart knowing that Sasuke really liked Kohana and though she wouldn't admit it Kohana liked Sasuke too. It was obvious in the way they talked (or not talked when it came to Sasuke) and joked around. And really Sasuke was actually smiling and interacting with others at least when Kohana was around. It was with a heavy heart that Sakura let go of Sasuke, she loved him so much that really it was only his true happiness that she wanted to see and if anyone could ever make him really happy it was Kohana.

Just as she was about to convince Kohana to ask Sasuke to dance Ino 'tripped' by Sasuke flinging her arms around his neck to catch herself. To keep from falling Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around Ino's waist keeping them both from falling.

"Opps," Ino giggled girlishly, "Clumsy me!"

Sakura glared daggers at the blonde knowing damn well she would never accidentally trip around Sasuke out of fear of embarrassing herself. Ino sent a smirk at Sakura making the pinkette fume even more. Ino was still very unhappy about the fact that her former best friends had suddenly buddied up and she knew Kohana well enough to see she really liked Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke frowned at the blonde as he quickly removed himself from her grasp, only to notice Kohana had disappeared from her earlier spot. With a deeper frown he headed over to Shikamaru who was absent-mindedly looking up at the stars, "Where's Kohana?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at him before looking over at his right where Kohana had been, "Huh, didn't notice that," he mused to himself before looking up at he Uchiha, "I got no clue." He answered truthfully.

With a deeper frown Sasuke headed off to find Kohana wherever the hell she was.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Kohana swung her legs back and forth over the edge of an abandoned building as she lay on her back gazing at the twinkling stars above her head.

She could still hear the festival in all its glory and if she sat up she could see it too. She didn't know why she had to leave her friends. She knew they'd all be worried about her, but she just needed some alone time. She didn't like the sight of Ino being held in Sasuke's arms for some reason. It made her want to puke her guts out.

But it wasn't like she liked Sasuke like that. The two had grown to be close friends after their first mission. They both liked each other's silent company and the silent understanding that they had between them. But she so did not have a crush on him.

SHE

WAS

NOT

A

FANGIRL!

Just thinking of the word 'fangirl' made Kohana's urge to puke even stronger. She still wasn't use to the pack that constantly followed Sasuke around. They were so friggin annoying! She was surprised that he hadn't snapped and went on a mass killing spree years ago.

She knew she would have.

"Wonder what he's doing right now," She thought out loud to no one in particular.

"Who?" A familiar voice asked making her sit up.

Sasuke joined her side with a curious look on his face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What you just said?"

"Huh?"

"Wonder what he's doing right now?"

"Who are we talking about?"

Sasuke glared at the amused smirk on her face. Whatever, let Kohana keep her secret.

The two set in silence for a while listening to the sound of the festival hummed under her breath as she played with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Why'd you leave like that?" he suddenly asked, "Everyone was wondering where you went."

"I don't like crowds a whole lot so I just came up here to get away," She was glad it was dark or Sasuke would have had the pleasure of seeing a deep blush spread over her face like a wildfire to a prairie.

Unknown to her Sasuke could actually see her blush. He found it rather amusing just as she thought he would, but he also found it…cute.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kohana gave him a strange look, "Do you have a hearing problem Sasuke?" she asked sarcastically, "I don't like crowds and I'd have to be smack dab in the middle of a crowd to dance."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Shut up and stand up."

Kohana glared at him but reluctantly took his hand as he helped her up. She was a little surprised when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sasuke?" she asked trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. She was positive that at this close of a distance he could feel her blush let alone see it.

"I'm going to dance with you," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world for his arm to be around her waist holding her securely against him. A slow song started so the two simply swayed in each other's arms. Somewhere along the line Kohana had rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder. Even when the song ended and a faster song began the two just kept swaying following a song that only they could hear.

They only pulled away when they noticed the Festival was ending and everyone was going home.

"I'd better get home," She stated not making any attempts to escape Sasuke's grasp, "Papa and Konohamaru will start worrying about me."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared into her hazel green eyes, keeping his hold on her just as secure as earlier keeping her from moving away. Not that she was really trying.

Slowly ever so slowly he leaned down getting closer to her face. Kohana could hear her heart beating frantically. Her heart kept pounding until their lips connected in a soft chaste kiss; then it stopped beating period. It soon changed when his tongue snuck out and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Kohana giggled at the feel before she opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. She ran her fingers through his inky black hair as they kissed making Sasuke groan at the sensation.

"KOHANA!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the streets making both pull apart.

'I'm so going to kill Konohamaru when I get my hands on him.' They both thought.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling her along, "Let's go before they send out a search party."

Kohana smiled as she allowed Sasuke to pull her along. Even in the streets, they kept their hands interlocked ignoring the stares of the people around them.

**I will not be updating until I have three reviews for each chapter. It's a new rule for all my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got really bored last night so I spent most of it or at least til about 2 in the morning working on it. I know that at least in the manga the second test took place right after the first but I didn't want to do that, so the next chapter will be for that entire test. I really hope you like this.**

Sasuke walked behind Naruto and Sakura completely blocking out their annoying arguing. Even though it wasn't obvious to anyone he kept looking around for any signs of Kohana. None of her teammates had seen her all day long, which was very odd.

Especially for Sasuke

Ever since the night of the Sakura Festival, the two were almost inseparable. It was a safe bet to say that when you saw Kohana, Sasuke wasn't too far behind. The youngest Uchiha was surprised by the worry that was settling in his stomach; he was really worried about her.

"Hey is that Kohana?"

Sasuke followed Sakura's gaze to that of a girl around their age with short choppy strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes.

She looked a whole lot like Kohana but it defiantly wasn't her.

"Saki," He stated making the girl look at him. The other three with her turned as well.

"Well if it isn't the Great Uchiha," Saki said with amused grin on her face before looking over at the other two beside him. "Hey Naru-kun it's been a while," she smiled at her old friend as he gapped at her, "Haruno…nice forehead."

Sakura silently fumed but kept her mouth shut. She remembered that Saki's temper was ten times worse then that of her twins and she wasn't as laid back as Kohana either.

"You know them Saki-Chan?" the blonde girl asked moving next to Saki.

She nodded, "Classmates when I lived here." She then turned to Naruto, "Have you seen my twin?"

"Twin?" the boy wearing a black masked asked a little fear in his voice, "you have a twin?"

Saki nodded before turning to Naruto with soft eyes, "Have you Naru-kun?" she asked using his old nickname.

"Has he what?" Kohana asked with Konohamaru trailing behind her, "If your asking if he's gotten his brain back the answer is no. The aliens still have it…God only knows why."

"OHMYGODTHEREISTWOOFTHEM!!!" Kankuro said all in one breathe before he started hyperventilating.

The two sisters giggled before embracing each other for the first time in years. When they pulled away Konohamaru flung himself into his older sister's arms. The three siblings enjoyed their reunion momentarily forgetting the others.

"Kohana, Konohamaru; I want you to meet my team," Saki said motioning to the three with her. "The blonde is Temari-Chan," she nodded in greeting, "The guy in the mask is Kankuro-Chan," ("HEY!") "And the quiet one is Gaara-Kun." Kohana was the only one who noticed the soft edge to her twin's voice and the faint flush that had rushed to her cheeks when she introduced Gaara.

"So where's your team?"

"You're looking at them," Kohana said looking over at her silent teammates.

Saki's eyes widened, "You mean Papa put you on the same team as Uchiha and Haruno?" she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I am so sorry."

Kohana shrugged, "It's not that bad. Sakura-Chan's pretty smart," Sakura could help but smile. "Naru-Kun's annoying yeah, ("HEY!") but he never gives up. And Sasuke is…really…strong."

Sasuke couldn't help the smug grin as it crept up his face for two reasons. 1) Kohana thought he was strong and 2) she hadn't called him Uchiha like her sister did…that meant…she cared about him…right?

Saki noticed the faint blush that had lit her sister's face up for a split second when she mentioned the Uchiha.

'No….way…..'

"I think us sibs have some catching up to do," Saki announced grinning at her little brother with affection. "I wanna see what's going on in this twerp's life and make sure Hana here is taking care of him."

Konohamaru snickered a little, "Kohana's always being mean to me and won't let me work on big bro's-," Kohana hit him over the head using only part of the super strength she had inherited from her mother a great medic nin (not Tsunade).

"No way Konohamaru, don't even finish that sentence," Kohana warned giving Naruto a death glare as he hid behind Sakura.

"You don't mean?" Saki asked with wide eyes looking at her sister.

Kohana nodded and the sisters gave the shivering blonde boy a twin death glare that nearly gave him a heart attack.

Saki turned to Konohamaru with a serious look on her face, "Konohamaru if I ever find out that you perfected that technique there'll be two funerals. One will be Naruto's and the other will be yours. That is disgraceful to women."

Konohamaru might have been young but he had enough common sense to agree with his sisters, even though he knew he was going to perfect that technique even if it was the last thing he did. Not even his sisters could stop him.

"Saki," Gaara said making the girl look up at him with a bright smile.

"Yeah Gaara-Kun?" she asked turning to her teammate.

"Be back before nightfall," he ordered before walking off without another word to anyone.

Temari looked at her friend with serious blue eyes, "You better listen to him Saki-Chan. He's serious this time."

Saki nodded as she waved them off, "I'll see you guys in a while."

Kohana turned to her own teammates, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Then we can train for the exams." Both Sakura and Naruto nodded before deciding to go get some ramen. Sasuke caught Kohana's eyes and he instantly knew she wanted to see him later that night at their spot (abandoned building). He nodded before turning to follow his other two teammates.

Konohamaru ran ahead of his sisters happily chattering all the way not noticing his sisters were deep in a conversation all their own.

"So…," Saki started placing her arms behind her head, "You and Uchiha, eh, for how long?"

Kohana blushed a deep scarlet color; there was no point in lying to her sister about something like this, "Since the Sakura Festival I guess. It's not like anyone knows though."

Saki was well in tuned into her sister's emotions to see the pain in her eyes at the words even thought she made it look like she didn't care.

"Do you love him Kohana?" she asked with a serious face.

Kohana looked at the ground for a while before whispering, "Hai."

"So tell him."

Kohana shook here head her head, "He's so absorbed in avenging his clan that nothing else matters to him most of the time…he doesn't care about love."

The sisters were quiet for a bit as they watched Konohamaru greet his friends.

"Do you love Gaara?" Kohana asked her twin.

This time it was Saki's turn to blush and stare at the ground.

"Hai."

It was silent again before Kohana asked, "Does he know about…it?"

"No," Saki answered sharply, "Does Sasuke know?"

Kohana shook her head no.

The two sighed as they watched Konohamaru drag his friends toward them.

"This can only end badly ya know."

"I know."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kohana sighed as she let her body fall to the ground in a tired heap, they had all spent the last three hours training non-stop. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, you name it and they trained it today.

"I've brought unbearable pain to muscles I didn't even know existed until right now," she whined a little staring at the darkening sky.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned slumping down by Kohana, "You're telling me. My body's telling me that I can't go anymore."

Naruto winced a little but otherwise remained on his feet, "Aw come on you wimps we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!"

Two identical veins appeared in the middle of the two girls' foreheads momentarily making the blonde ninja regret his words, but luckily for him the Kunoichi were truly wiped out.

"He's not worth it," Kohana groaned sitting up to lean against a tree followed by Sakura who nodded in agreement.

Naruto smirked. He understood that if he ever had an opportunity to bad mouth his two female teammates and not get hurt for it, now was the time to act, "Man you two are acting like pansy's…I bet Ino-chan could do better then both of you."

Before either girl could blink Naruto found himself tied up, cattle roppin' style. The blonde glared up at his smirking raven-haired rival as he stared down at him, both girls were holding onto their sides with tears of pain in their eyes as they laughed.

"Oh my, gosh," Kohana gasped through her laughs, "It hurts so bad!"

"But it's so funny!" Sakura cried curling into a ball.

After a while their laughter died down to occasional giggles until Sasuke freed a still silently fuming Naruto. He couldn't meet the eyes of any of them out of embarrassment. Course Kohana wasn't looking at her friend, she was looking at Sasuke in amazement, "How are you still going? I'm completely wasted here."

Sasuke shrugged a little keeping his own fatigue hidden from his teammates, especially Kohana, "Why are you so beat? We just trained-,"

"For three hours straight, no breaks," Kohana cut him off with a serious look on her face, "And it was more like fighting training which has never truly been for me. I'm a born medic-nin just like my mom. Fighting has never really been a part of me, though I know enough to keep me and those I care for safe," she looked over at Sakura with a thoughtful look. "Maybe medic-nin is more your style Sakura. No offence but your not much of a fighter either."

Sakura didn't take offence to it, in fact she had been thinking about studying to be a medic-nin ever since she became friends with Kohana. The hyper girl was always looking for something new to learn in the field and it actually interested Sakura, "Maybe you're right."

"Well medics are a cool and all," Naruto said pushing away the 'incident' to the back of his mind, "But can we please get back to training for the exams?"

Sasuke nodded but both girls' groaned in unison waving the two on, "You two spar we'll sit here and . . ."

"Give moral support," Kohana said without even thinking about it.

Sakura nodded, "Yep we'll give you moral support."

Both boys rolled their eyes but nodded they could see the fatigue on the girls faces so they left them be not truly paying attention to their cries of encouragement or (In Kohana's case) occasional bits of sarcasm. It took them probably two hours into their spar to realize the cheers had stopped. Both Kunoichi lay sleeping under the tree, oblivious to the world around them. Without a word, Sasuke gently picked up Kohana who merely stirred in his embrace before returning to her deep slumber. The boys nodded as they split ways taking their exhausted comrades to their own homes.

When Sasuke arrived at the Hokage mansion he was met by the Third Lord himself who just smirked merely shaking his head as he motioned up the flight of stairs, "It's the third door to the left."

Sasuke nodded before heading to the direction not noticing the old man's eyes on him as he carried his granddaughter up the stairs, 'Reminds me of how the years have gone by,' he though with bitter sweetness before heading into his study to finish some last minute paperwork.

Sasuke had made it to Kohana's bedroom door when he ran into a snag.

How the hell was he supposed to open the damn door?

Kohana had a tight grip on his neck and though she was an incredibly small girl for her age and he was pretty strong, he was not strong enough to hold her with one arm. Just as he was about to wake her up from her peaceful sleep, a rather irritated voice said softly, "I've got it."

Konohamaru had spent the entire night waiting for his sister to come home, he had even went and asked Saki if she'd seen her running around. According to his older sister, their other sister was spending the day training for the Chunin Exams. Konohamaru couldn't help but be a little mad at Kohana. Ever since she had became a Genin, she spent all her time with her team either going on missions or training, heck even on her days off she was with them doing something! She never had time to spend with him anymore and what made him madder was the fact that she was spending A LOT of time with Uchiha.

Konohamaru didn't trust the raven-haired Uchiha clan member. For some reason he thought that he could only bring his big sister pain. Though he wasn't anyway near as strong as Sasuke, he had vowed on his parents' graves that if Sasuke hurt his sister the Uchiha was going to die, slowly and painfully.

So it was with bitterness that Konohamaru helped Sasuke out that night. He would have loved to see Sasuke fail but he could easily see the exhausted look on his sister's pale face. Besides, Kohana only let Papa touch her while she slept (**1**), anyone else got sucker punched in the face.

Sasuke nodded his thanks to Kohana's little brother not even remotely sensing the boy's growing resentment for him as he headed into the semi-dark room that belonged to Sarutobi Kohana. As his eyes took in the scenery he couldn't help but not be surprised. The room was a mesh of purple, black, silver, and little hints of red; all of which were Kohana's favorite colors. It was semi tidy with a few papers, books, and a couple of articles of clothing (pj's he thought as he never saw her in them) lay on the black-carpeted floor. Gently he lowered her to the bed having to sit down beside her to un-pry her death grip from around his neck.

Once he was free, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. His attention was quickly averted though when he noticed the framed pictures on her nightstand. One was of their team from just a couple of weeks ago. Sakura and Kohana stood in the front with their left arms latched and their right hands up in peace signs, Naruto and himself stood behind them with identical sour looks on their faces not bothering to stare at the camera while Kakashi stood behind them with his hands messing up their hair with a dorky smile under his mask.

A little smirk lit up his face as he stared at the picture of perfectly identical twins with strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes; one had the Hokage's hat on her head with a goofy smile while the other was wearing his white robe with a familiar sly smirk on her face. The smirk fell from his face when he stared at the picture farthest to the back. He instantly recognized Kohana's parents; their mother had strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes just like they did. In the picture she was smiling kindly reminding him of Kohana on a good day, in her arms was a small bundle that was more than likely Konohamaru. Then their father, who had brown hair and eyes just like Konohamaru, was holding Saki and Kohana in each arm with a smile on his face. But the thing that caught him off the most was the rip in the picture where someone had obviously ripped out a person.

He had the strangest feeling that he should know who was ripped out of the picture but he just couldn't place it. It was like having something on the tip of your tongue but not being able to say it. Kohana shifted onto her side mumbling something about a stupid fox and cookies made him realize that he was pretty much over staying his welcome. With one last look at the still sleeping Kohana he gently brushed away a stray strand of her hair before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. A prideful smirk crossed his face again as Kohana smiled in her sleep, her cheeks going a faint pink color.

She really was something special to him and he was willing to do anything for her.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saki watched Sasuke leave her grandfather's home with a look of abhorrence in her hazel green eyes. Just like her younger brother, she too could not shake the feeling of her twin's impending pain and the last Uchiha was the main cause of it.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a cold yet familiar voice said from behind her.

Saki shrugged a little keeping her eyes trained on her raven-haired peer, "Shouldn't you not be sneaking up on people, Gaara?" she asked with slight amusement in her voice.

"Hn," was his only respond just as she knew it would be, "what do you know about him?"

Saki turned to stare at the famed Suna demon with a raised eyebrow, "Uchiha? He's a spoiled little boy, who always thought he was all that. From what my sister's told me, he's bent on getting revenge on the guy who slaughtered his clan."

Gaara was silent as he stared up at the full moon above their heads, "He's strong isn't he?"

Saki stared intently at him for a second before shrugging in a resigned way, "I suppose. You forget Gaara, I left this village when I was merely six. Since then my old friends have grown and changed, I wouldn't doubt that Sasuke's strong but my money is on my sister or Naruto-kun."

Gaara stared at his female teammate and only real companion with emotionless eyes, "And why's that? From what I can see your sister's not that much of a fighter and that Uzumaki boy is merely a loudmouth."

Saki smirked a little, "Don't underestimate my sister Gaara. True, she's not a fighter, she never has been and never will be, but she's willing to fight hell for those she cares about and for those that deserve it. Naruto-kun . . .he's a loudmouth that's for damn sure but he's got an ace up his sleeve for everything, or so it seems."

Gaara looked at her noticing the hate that burned in her eyes as she glared at Sasuke as he rounded the corner heading to his home, "Why do you stare at him like that?"

She looked up at him with a look of such innocence she could have fooled anyone of her true feelings, "Like what Gaara-kun?"

He frowned a little but ignored the kun part as he always did, "Like you'd like nothing better then to rip out his throat with your bare hands."

The innocent look quickly fell from her face as her hazel green eyes became incredibly soft as she stared back at the Hokage mansion, "I have this odd feeling that he's going to hurt Kohana and that alone is enough of a reason for me to kill him if needed be."

Gaara looked at her carefully, "Why do you care? You've been gone for six years, as you said."

Saki looked over at him with a hard look in her eyes, "That doesn't matter, she's still my sister, and Konohamaru is still my brother. My only goal in this life is to make sure that they never have to go through another night like that again."

This time Gaara was confused, he had not clue what she meant by 'another night like that,' but before he could say anything she excused herself to get some sleep before the test the next day.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Kohana fidgeted a little as she headed for the first half of the exams. Her grandfather had lectured her on how extremely hard and dangerous the exams were, he had told her there was going to be people from all over the land of fire taking this test, but only those with the true will to go on would pass. Then he had spent ten minutes telling her how proud he was of her and how proud her parents would be.

She jumped and squealed when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist only to find a smirking raven-haired Uchiha, "SASUKE YOU EMO FREAK!" she yelled glaring at him intently while her insides were all mushy, "Don't do that!"

Sasuke chuckled a little, "But it's so funny watching your reaction."

She frowned at him as she played with the end of her ponytail, "It's not funny, and I'm a nervous wreck as it is."

Sasuke's smirk dropped as he took in the look of pure seriousness that never graced Kohana's face for more then a few seconds. It didn't seem right, her acting all somber and worried while he was perfectly calm and in a surprisingly good mood. It was like they had switched roles for the day and already was having major difficulties.

"You'll do fine," he said walking closely beside her, letting his hand brush against hers, "Besides, I'm right here if you need me."

A sly little smirk crossed Kohana's face, "And who's to say I'm going to need you? You're kind of full of yourself aren't you?"

He smirked, glad that her usual sarcasm was still intact. Quickly he grabbed her wrist pulling her into a secluded spot, "Like your really going to go to Naruto?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers making her shiver from the cold metal of his headband.

She chuckled a little under her breath, "Not really, at least not for the comfort I want." With that she pressed her lips against his own in a gentle kiss, which of course Sasuke happily returned. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Kohana reluctantly pulled away to lay her head on Sasuke's chest enjoying the warm, safe, feeling that the Uchiha brought her. The knot that had been tied up in her stomach since Kakashi had announced he had nominated them for the Chunin Exams was finally gone and though she didn't really want to admit it, she knew it was Sasuke's doing.

Sasuke held onto Kohana contemplating the whole feeling that was in his chest. Ever since his clan's massacre, he had this huge hole in his chest that seemed to eat up everything he felt, but ever since he was put on team seven with Naruto, Sakura, and Kohana, the hole seemed to be slowly filling up. They all played an important part in it, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and especially Kohana; though her part was much larger in the grand scheme. Every time he was around her, he couldn't help but actually feel optimistic and . . .happy.

With a groan Kohana pulled away from the warm embrace making Sasuke frown at loss of contact, "Come on, we've still got to find Naru-kun and Sakura."

Sasuke reluctantly nodded as they both headed back to their previous location where they were quickly bombarded by Naruto and Sakura.

"You guys ready?" Kohana asked with her normal calming smile.

Naruto nodded his head in his animated way, "BELI-,"

He was stopped when Kohana sent him a death glare from the very pits of hell, "I swear to all that is holy if you even finish that sentence in your mind, I will go and set every noodle bar on fire!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as they were dismissed from the test Kohana ran up to Saki and gave her a hug, "Good job sis."

Saki smiled as she held on to her sister tightly, "You too and hey who knows, maybe we'll get to fight in the finals."

Kohana groaned a little in pain at the mere thought of fighting her older sister, "No way! You'd kick my ass in three minutes flat."

Saki chuckled a little knowing that he sister didn't really see her own self-worth, but she would soon enough, "Maybe, maybe not. You better go to your teammates, they're waiting for you."

Kohana turned to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all waiting at the doors with giant smiles on their faces . . . well except for Sasuke of course. His smiles were merely smirks. She smiled as she waved at them before giving her sister one last hug, "I'll see you later."

Saki nodded, "Sure, later."

As soon as she broke free Kohana took off to run at her teammates.

"WE MADE IT!" Sakura, Naruto, and Kohana all cheered while Sasuke just watched with amusement on his face.

"AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO GO ALL THE WAY!" Naruto cheered before stopping to hear his stomach grumble, "But first can we get something to eat?"

Kohana and Sakura giggled while Sasuke just rolled his eyes following them all to the noodle bar where they celebrated their passing of the first test.

**I don't want people to think her grandfather molests her or anything. Kohana just doesn't like being touched in her sleep so she lashes out at anyone that touches her. Sarutobi is actually the only one that can touch her without getting hit.**

**I hope people review, they really keep me going. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saki: VampireGirl does not own Naruto**

**Kohana: But she does own us!**

**Saki: Well duh that's the only reason we're here.**

**Kohana and Saki: Please enjoy!**

Kohana sat silently beside Sasuke watching the other teams entering the tent to retrieve their scrolls. Right before Saki's team went in, the older twin had stopped to cross her arms over her chest along with both her index fingers and middle fingers. Kohana chuckled a little remembering the sign from their childhood; she copied the motion before she finally lost view of Saki thanks to the tent.

"Hey," Sasuke said quietly making his teammates look at him, "Come here."

Without a word, Kohana and Sakura gathered around the Uchiha. When Naruto was about to argue, but was silenced when Kohana grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the circle to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"I think we need to give the scroll to Kohana to carry."

Everyone looked surprised, but not as surprised as Kohana herself. "Why me?" she asked quietly with a rather worried look on her face, "I think we've made it clear that I'm not a fighter, so why give me the scroll?"

He shook his head, "Because no one would expect us to actually give the scroll to our medic-nin. It's placing you into a great deal of danger, but you can handle it," he was staring intently at her as if no one else was around, "I have faith in you."

Kohana looked at the ground for a second before nodding. "Okay, I'll take it," she whispered not totally convinced. She had the biggest urge to run to Saki and talk to her, but she knew that at the moment that wasn't a possibility. As of the moment they entered that forest they were no longer sisters.

A movement caught her eye making her look up to see Saki staring at her intently with the same knowledge in her identical eyes.

'**We're enemies**,'they both though at the same time.

Kohana sat on the large root of a tree, looking up at the tree covered tops with a rather bored look that belied what was in her calculating mind. 'Sasuke and Naruto are our two powerhouses that's a pretty well known fact. I'm a medical prodigy thanks to mom and most know that too, yet not a whole lot of people know that Sakura is pretty sensitive to Genjutsu.'

'Even if no one knows I have the scroll, I still have the main target on my back,' she thought watching the sway of the trees, taking in the sounds of the forest. 'If you take out a teams medic-nin it destroys any chance the team has at mission success.'

"Man, so much came out!" Naruto said loudly making Kohana frown, "I feel great!"

Sakura growled throwing a punch at his head, "I SAID NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY!"

"Thank you Sakura," she said with a little giggle, "Thanks for taking care of it; I didn't feel like getting up. I guess great minds think alike."

Sakura grinned along with her friend until Sasuke suddenly lunged at the blonde hitting him squarely in the jaw. Sakura gasped while Kohana took a more active approach when her oldest friend was knocked into a tree at high speed. Jumping up, she clenched his arm in an almost bone crushing hold, just barely holding back on the urge to break it. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled. Her hazel green eyes were burning with fire. No matter how much she thought she might love Sasuke, she'd never let him hit her best friend for no rational reason.

"Yeah what the hell was that for?" Naruto asked wiping away the blood at his jaw.

Sasuke ignored him looking at Kohana, "Don't you see it?" he asked before looking back at Naruto who was still on his ass.

Kohana's brow furrowed as she followed his glance. Naruto look like Naru-, wait a second, "Where's my Naru-kun?" she asked with a dangerous scowl making Sakura stare in confusion at her teammates.

Naruto shook his head, "What the heck are you talking about Kohana-chan? It is m-," he was silenced when a kunai hit the tree he was leaning against just mere inches from his face.

"Naruto's right handed," she said matter-o-factly. "Your holster is on your left side, besides if you really were Naruto and were trying to prove it to ME, you would've called me 'Hana-chan', not 'Kohana-chan'."

"Also," Sasuke said with a matching scowl as he glared at the imposter, "You don't have that scratch that the examiner gave you on your cheek. You're a looser, who's even worse than Naruto at transformations."

With a loud pop a boy with the headband for the rain village stood before them, "Unlucky that you figured it out!" he laughed crouching down. "Now which one of you has the scroll? Without another warning he lunged, "Oh well I'll just take out your little medic-nin first!"

Before he could even make it halfway to Kohana, she had easily dodged his move and had herself by Sakura only to reappear on a tree branch with her stunned friend. The Rain ninja soon lost focus on Kohana and followed after Sasuke.

"Anko-sensei was right," Kohana said with a serious look on her face, "People will die in this forest." Jumping down she landed in a crouch followed by the still stunned pinkette, 'And if we're not careful, we'll be the ones who end up dead.'

Saki was absently walking with her teammates through the forest, letting her mind wonder through an endless string of possibilities just as her sister had done. Also like her sister, her teammates had decided that she should be the carrier of the scroll. When she had been close to refusing Gaara, had sent her this look that made her take it without any further objections. She couldn't help but frown at that.

'How is it, he can make me do almost anything with just one little look?' she asked herself as she frowned at the forest floor, 'Why do I have to be in love with a boy that will absolutely never in a hundred million years ever come and care for me in the way I care for him?'

'_But then again, you are the only human he talks to on a daily basis.'_

'Though, it's only because he has come to except my presence. I mean, I did kind of barge in to his life without a care about the 'monster' in him.'

'_But still, he does care about you in his own sick way. He's always making sure your okay and if you haven't noticed, he really doesn't like any of other guys around you.'_

'Pssshhhh, only if you call caring stalking. I swear, I never have a moment's privacy around him! . . . Not that it really bothers me. I mean I love it when he's around . . . I feel . . . safe. Gawd, I'm more than certain that I'd be locked up for the rest of my life if they actually heard me say that. Hell, Gaara would probably have a heart attack if he himself heard that.'

'_Oh whatever, Gaara really truly cares about you and you know that! Why do you try to deny it? One of these days he'll see it.'_

"Yeah and Satan will be giving out free ice water." 'Shit!'

Her teammates all froze to look at her curiously.

'_You're such a Dumbass,'_

"What was that Saki-chan?" Temari asked looking at the girl she had adopted as a sister all those years ago.

A bright blush consumed the oldest Sarutobi grandchild's face, "What?"

"What you just said,"

"Huh?"

"'Yeah and Satan will be giving out fee ice water', what was that all about?"

Saki stared at them for a few seconds with an innocent look on her face, "Whom were we talking about?"

Kankuro and Temari rolled their eyes while Gaara just kept staring at her with his piercing gaze making her stare down at the floor again. 'Not working this time Gaara,' she thought while she kept walking forward past her teammates only to be jerked back by very familiar sand. She immediately saw a shower of needles hit the spot she had once stood at, "WHATTHEFUCKINGHELL?!" she yelled staring wide-eyed at the spot from behind Gaara's back.

"Huh, nice save," a rather gruff voice said as three figures immerged before them wearing the sign of the Hidden Rain Village on their foreheads. "Hand over your scroll and no one gets hurt."

Saki growled, "You mother fucking asshole! Do you have any friggin clue who, the hell you're tal-,"

"Fight me."

She stopped to stare at Gaara who was looking at the tall guy with a very familiar look in his eyes. She let out an involuntarily shiver. She had seen Gaara kill many people over the years, some that truly deserved it while others . . . well they just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had a feeling that these ninjas just happened to pick a fight blindly with someone they were greatly underestimating. He was gonna be dead in less then five minutes flat. Poor bastard, she actually felt kind of sorry for him . . . keyword being kind of.

"Sand brat, challenging us head on like that," the tall guys snickered, "How foolish."

"No," Saki said shaking her head, "What's foolish is how you keep mouthing off like that. You just keep digging your own grave buddy."

He chuckled a little bit making Saki look at him in wonder, "If you're not careful little blossom, you'll have to call 'Papa-sama' to save you," he smirked a little bit. "Or you're dear sister and brother will have to take your punishment."

She growled dangerously grabbing her favorite weapon twirling it around in a fighting stance, "If you ever, EVER even think about touching my family, I'll fucking carve out your heart with a rusty damn spoon. Then I'll force it down your fucking throat."

He laughed louder, "My, my. Hasn't the Hokage's grandbaby grown into a mouthy little thing?" his smirk took on a dangerous hint, "I wonder what he'd do if your little necklace there was the only thing we left behind."

Saki's hazel green eyes flashed angrily as she prepared to let her Shogee fly, only to be stopped by Gaara' firm calloused hands grasping her wrist tightly. "No Saki," he said looking at the man as he spoke, "This is my fight."

Saki growled at the man, but pulled back letting Gaara step forward. She knew better then to argue with him when he wanted to kill, "Whatever just make him pay for even thinking about threatening MY family."

"You want to die don't you?" the man asked, "The Sarutobi girl seems to be more my style if you know what I mean."

Saki grimaced as she stuck her tongue out at him before watching Gaara intently, "Enough talk. Let's fight OLD MAN."

"Gaara!" Kankuro said suddenly making Saki look at him in surprise, Kankuro had always been rather terrified of Gaara, just as much as anyone else was, "It's best we get some information first, if we both have the same scroll there's no point in fighting pointlessly-,"

"That doesn't matter," Gaara said coldly, not even bothering to look at his older brother. "Those who meet my eyes must die."

Saki shook her head as she moved to the shaking Kankuro. "You pick now of all times to grow a back bone!" she hissed under her breath before hitting him over the head, "What the hell?"

Kankuro rubbed his sorehead but remained silent. He knew that if he tried to retaliate on Saki in anyway shape or form, Saki would probably kick his ass, and THEN Gaara after he was done slaughtering the enemy, he would PERSONALLY rip out his throat. In all truth he really would like to live to an old age if possible.

"Then let's hurry up. HERE I COME!" he yelled making Saki sigh as he threw up three bamboo umbrellas that shot out a storm of needles, all of which were controlled by the fool's charka. Gaara of course remained motionless as they headed his way, "THERE'S NO ESCAPING THIS ATTACK! PLUS ALL THE NEEDLES ARE CONTROLLED BY MY CHAKRA TO STRIKE THEIR PREY!"

Saki laughed a little, "Seriously? This is the best you got? Pssshhhh, my mom taught my sister and me that old trick when we were three," she yelped when one of the needles almost nicked her followed by one of the tall guy's teammates lunging at her.

"You seriously need to be taught where your place in life is," the second one said with a smirk, "And I believe I'm just the man to do that."

Saki smirked dangerously, "Oh really? Hey Gaara, can I PLEASE have these two losers? I think they need a serious lesson in Girl power."

The taller man's smirk fell away when the dust cleared revealing Gaara perfectly unharmed with sand formed around him, "Whatever, but if they get in my way I'll kill them along with their leader."

Saki's smirk grew into a maniacal grin making Temari and Kankuro shiver in fear. Saki could honestly get just as bad as Gaara if you pushed all the right buttons, "Goody, then this should be fun!"

On the word 'fun' she let her Shogee fly nicking the shorter one on his cheek. He growled a little as he let another shower of needles fly. Of course Saki easily dodged just as her mother had taught her to do, she cast a look over her shoulder at Temari and Kankuro who had luckily hid behind her fan for protection.

'I can't let them get hurt,' she thought before jumping into a tree branch, 'Let's get them away from here.'

"And where the hell do you think your going?!" one yelled as he jumped into the branch throwing punches at her as she easily dodged backwards, drawing the two away from her teammates.

"COME ON BIG BOY!" she teased, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TEACH ME WHERE MY PLACE WAS!" Suddenly she found herself on the forest floor wiping away the blood from her lip.

"And I will," he laughed with his partner by his side, "And we're going to go VERY slow. By the time we're done, you'll never talk like that again."

'Shit!' she thought jumping to her feet, 'He's seriously going to try to rape me! I thought it was just a bad line. Uggh, teaches me to not take things seriously.'

**Use me.**

Saki froze in place as the dark voice filled her mind, '_No Saki don't-,"_

**Don't listen to that fool, I can give you power to defeat them without even breaking a sweat. Use the power that you were born with! USE ME!**

'No,' Saki thought holding her head in her hands no longer paying attention to her opponents, the burying in her neck where her scar resided was burning, 'Not that power, never . . . I'm not him! I'M NOT HIM!'

**Did you forget how they threatened your family? Konohamaru and Kohana, with this power you can protect them forever. **

'No I can't let them get hurt . . . I need to protect them.'

"Aw is the little girl scared?" the short one teased beginning to advance on the still motionless Saki who had fallen to her knees with her head in her hands. "Don't worry we'll go easy on you girl, promise," he gasped in pain and in surprise when his body was suddenly thrown backwards into the trunk of a rather large tree.

"Too bad," Saki giggled her voice taking on a more husky tone, "I can't promise you the same."

Both Rain Nin gasped in horror as she looked up at them, her hazel green eyes had been replaced by two blood crimson ones that only belonged to one family in their village.

"It-it can't be!" one gasped backing away from the advancing girl, "She's Amarante's girl," he shook his head as the sweat rolled down, "I thought she died years ago."

"Oh but she did," Saki whispered softly making them both shiver in fear, "But not before she bore me and my sister. You two made a huge mistake," in a flash she was gone only to reappear directly behind them, "When you threatened my siblings."

Kohana sighed as she sat back, "There we go Sakura," she then looked apologetically at her friend. "It's not the best in the world, but it doesn't look so choppy anymore."

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Thanks Kohana," she said happily before going off to see what Naruto was doing to get himself into trouble.

Kohana stared after her with a sad look. "I feel terrible," she growled a little, "Stupid Sound bitch! If I see her again I'll-," she froze up when a sudden pain coursed through her neck making her double over grasping it tightly in both hands. 'Saki . . . you didn't . . .,'

"Kohana?" she looked up through tear filled eyes to see Sasuke looking down at her with a worried look on his normally emotionless face, "Are you ok?" he knelt beside her gently prying away her hand to see two small pin like scars on her neck. It basically looked like a vampire had bitten her. "He didn't-…"

"No," Kohana answered quickly sitting up, "Trust me when I say this is a very old scar."

He looked at her as she watched Sakura hit Naruto over the head for doing something wrong, "What happened?"

She looked at the ground as her fingers rubbed her yin sign, "It's not important . . . just family stuff."

"Kohana-,"

"Please Sasuke," she pleaded looking up at him with tired eyes, "I don't want to talk to you about this . . . at least not here, and not now. What happened that night deals with a very dark family secret that right now, I'd rather take to my grave then tell even you." She sighed looking back up at the tree hidden sky, "Maybe someday I will . . . but not today."

Saki was standing in between Kankuro and Temari when she heard a soft voice say, "I know what you did."

With a sigh she turned along with her team to see Kohana staring at her with rather expressionless eyes, "I figured as much."

Kohana stared intently at her twin as if they were the only two around, "Just tell me that it was really, really a dire need Saki. That's all I ask."

Saki returned her twin's stare before nodding, "It was a need Kohana, I would never use IT if I had the choice. You'll understand some-,"

She froze mid sentence to watch the girl from the Hidden Sound Village Ninja walk past them. The longhaired girl was glaring evil daggers at Kohana who returned the glare full-heartily. In all the years that Saki had known her twin, she had never once seen her look at someone with so much hate in her eyes. Kohana had always been the healer and peaceful one of two, but for some reason Saki could clearly see bloodlust on her sister's eyes that longed to destroy the Grass girl if she wasn't careful.

"Careful Kohana," Saki warned earning her sister's emotionless gaze again, "Don't YOU lose now too."

To anyone passing by or eavesdropping (cough*KANKURO-TEMARI*COUGH) it would have appeared that the two were just mouthing off to each other, but from the Hokage's spot he could clearly see the deep worry that his granddaughters had for each other and their teammates. He too knew the extreme that Saki had went to in the forest and he also knew how Kohana had been rendered immobile and was forced to helplessly watch Sakura try to protect not only herself but the rest of her teammates. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing, making the grandfather in him want to rip the two girls out of it and make sure harm never fell on them. But then the ninja in him knew full well that they were no longer children and they needed their chance to prove themselves as ninja and not just the Sandaime's granddaughters.

This was their battle and it was dangerous yes, but he had all the faith in the world that they would succeed in the end.

Kohana was right behind Rock Lee as he jumped down to catch the badly beaten and unconscious Tenten in his arms. Fire boiled deep within Konoha as she looked at her good friend and could help but feel that the sand girl Temari had pushed the envelope to far. It made Kohana mad how someone could actually take advantage of others like that.

"How can you treat someone like this who gave her all in battle?" Lee asked in anger after he caught his fallen teammate not even noticing the young medic that had followed his lead.

"Shut up," the blonde girl said leaning on her fan, "And get that loser out of here."

Kohana barely had time to catch Tenten as Lee jumped up to attack Temari only to be blocked by her fan, "COME ON, LEE BACK OFF!" she yelled as she began to heal her friend even though she knew she'd need her own charka for her battle, "She missed the vital stuff, I can heal her no problem!"

Temari chuckled, "Just as I thought. You're just as pathetic as the rest."

Lee's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "What did you say?!"

"LEE STOP!" Gai said jumping down to his pupil, "Tenten's going to be fine, and Kohana said she can heal her. You do not need to pick a fight with the Sand Nin."

Reluctantly, Lee backed off to help Tenten back up to the balcony where Kohana was working on the healing process. When she was done, she let out a tired sigh as she fell back on her bottom, "Man, this has been a seriously long day."

Sakura nodded before giving her friend a worried look, "Kohana are you okay? You keep holding your neck like it hurts."

Kohana blinked in surprise for a little bit before giving her pink haired teammate a fake reassuring smile, "Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little sore, must have slept on it wrong last night!"

Sakura eyed her suspiciously but didn't question it, instead she watched the board to see who fought next while Kohana leaned against the wall with her eyes shut, 'A little nap and I'll feel much be-,'

"Kin Tsuchi vs. Sarutobi Kohana,"

'Or maybe not.'

Standing up, Kohana saw the Sound Nin girl that had forced Sakura to chop of her own hair, Kohana had heard every word that the bitch had said to her friend and even hours later she was still pissed beyond all reason.

"Kohana," Saki said making her look at her twin who had just transported to her side making everyone else jump back out of surprise, "Be careful, please."

She nodded before grabbing the balcony railing, "Saki do me a favor, if things get out of hand, stop me."

Saki nodded as she watched her little sister jump the railing to her fight, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"HANA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he watched his oldest friend being thrown into the wall of the arena by the cocky Sound girl.

Kohana groaned as she picked herself up silently cursing herself for healing the others before she even fought her own battle.

'_You don't mean that Kohana! You wouldn't have been able to even try to fight if you weren't reassured that they were okay.'_

Kohana looked up at the stands to her worried friends, 'Your right . . . but I'm so damn tired. I don't think I can win . . ."

**You're willingly to let Saki, Konohamaru, and your grandfather, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke down now? After everything you've been through? You're willingly to let this dirty little bitch beat you in your own home?**

'No go away!' she inwardly yelled the burning in her neck intensifying as she held her head in her hands just as her sister had done in the forest, 'I DON'T NEED YOU!'

**Oh I beg to differ my child. This girl has no qualms with killing you right here and now and if you don't take my help you will die.**

'_Don't listen Kohana! You don't need its power! Your mother never had to use it!'_

**AND LOOK WHERE SHE IS! SIX FEET UNDER!**

"Aw look at the 'Honorable Granddaughter'," Tsuchi teased, "She's shaking in fear! Don't worry, I'll make this quick and semi-painless." She lunged at the still kneeling girl only to stare in confusion at an empty space, "What?"

'Stupid bitch,' Saki thought holding onto her neck, 'you've basically just dug your own damn grave, be grateful I promised to jump in or I'd let her fucking kill you.'

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tsuchi yelled angrily looking around for the strawberry blonde, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!"

"Right here," a husky voice said in her ear making her freeze up only to be kicked violently from behind, with a groan of pain she rolled onto her back to see a crimson eyed Kohana looking down on her with a blood-thirsty look in her eyes, "You said you'd go easy on me, but too bad I can't say the same." With that she ripped the girl off of the ground to hit her squarely in the stomach making her puke up some blood. With a light but powerful toss she sent the Sound Nin crashing into the wall where she hit her head rendering her unconscious.

"WINNER IS SARUTOBI KOHANA!"

Kohana kept advancing on the unconscious girl ignoring the refs declaration, her eyes and senses were all trained in one the one thing.

The blood trailing down the girl's head was calling to Kohana as she moved in closer for the kill.

'Oh God no,' Saki thought in horror realizing her sister was losing more and more of herself as the minutes ticked by, "SNAP OUT OF IT KOHANA!"

The younger twin ignored her sister as she grabbed the girl by the neck. The primal instinct that she had been born with, thanks to her mother's family's Kekkei Genkai, was calling out for her to take the girl's blood, so she finish the transformation into her true form.

'Oh God!' Kohana silently cried, trying desperately to regain control of her body, 'PLEASE STOP ME!'

Suddenly, Kohana found herself falling into her grandfather's arms looking up into his and Saki's worried faces as darkness consumed her world. Tears ran down her cheeks as they carried her out of the arena.

Two hours later, Kohana awoke to see Saki resting her head by her hand as she sat in one of those horribly uncomfortable hospital beds. Looking around she easily concluded that she was indeed in the Konohagakure hospital. Naruto and Sakura were both passed out against the wall near the window. A small smirk formed on her face when she took in their position, Sakura had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder while the blonde's had his resting on the pinkette's head.

"How are you feeling?" a quiet voice said making her look to see Sasuke standing by her left side.

She shrugged a little, "Fine I guess." She looked at the floor for a while before asking, "Is that girl I fought . . ."

"She's alive," Sasuke said knowing where she was going.

"Oh. . . that's good," she was silent for another minute before tentatively looking up at him, "Did you-,"

"I heard what happened."

Kohana groaned lowly as she buried her face into her hands, "How many people think I'm a monster know?"

She was surprised when she was forced to look up into onyx eyes. "No one thinks you're a monster Kohana," he said softly tracing a hand over her face, "Everyone is worried sick about you. Saki and those two dolts refused to leave your side even for a moment."

Speaking of dolts, "Hey, how did the rest of the matches go?"

Sasuke frowned a little, "Naruto won his match against Kiba, Hinata lost hers against Neji and Lee . . ."

Fear spiked through Kohana as she looked at her sister's unconscious form, "Lee fought Gaara didn't he?" when Sasuke nodded even more fear spiked through her, "How . . .,"

"He lost big time," Sasuke said beating her too the point knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for her to hear, "He was nearly killed, but Gai stepped in. He's here in the hospital."

Kohana shook her head as she looked back at her sister, 'God Saki, what are you getting yourself into?'

**And that's it for tonight! I hope you liked it. **

**Saki: And remember to review!**

**Kohana: Or you might force her to stop writing about us!**

**Saki and Kohana: And you don't want that do you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kohana: HI Y'ALL!**

**Saki: Since when do you speak honky?**

**Me: V.V; I resent that.**

**Saki:(Hugs me) But you know I love you!**

**Kohana: VampireGirl-88 does not own Naruto, if she did we would be real. But she does own us!**

**Girls hug.**

**All: ENJOY! **

**Me: Before I forget I'd like to thank Midnight Mel who has been a constant reviewer for me and has kept with me through most of this story even when no one else was. I'd also like to give a big shout out to AnimeXisXmyXstye and to DarkGoddess14 for their encouraging reviews which will keep this story going.**

Kohana fell to her back to take in the stars above her head in the clear night sky; Sasuke was oblivious to her as he kept throwing kunai at the targets. Sitting up, she frowned at the raven-haired boy. For the last month, he had basically spent every waking minute training non-stop with Kakashi for the Chunin Finales. She was almost 100% positive that she could count all the times she'd seen him on one hand and still have fingers left over. It pained her to admit it, but that kind of bugged her.

"Sasuke," Kohana yelled as he pierced another target, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a friggin pessimist?"

"Nope."

"Well you're a pessimist you emo freak."

He turned to see her smiling brightly at him just waiting for his reaction.

"Whatever…monkey."

"HEY!" she yelled jumping on his back not noticing the little slope they were on. Since gravity was working, it decided to send them tumbling down the little hill. When they finally stopped rolling, Sasuke ended on top of a crimson red Kohana. "…My…bad…" she mumbled, finding it incredibly hard to breathe as she stared up into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at Kohana as he pushed himself up to his arms, hovering above her. He had never thought she looked more beautiful than she did right now with her hair all screwed up, pale face flushed, and eyes twinkling with the night stars in them. In one flash his lips were on her own in a tender kiss, which of course soon changed. Kohana tilted her head to the side making the kiss deeper as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him back down to her.

After a few minutes they broke away; both were breathing heavily. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an awesome kisser?" Sasuke asked with an amused look on his face that made Kohana roll her eyes as she pushed him back so she could sit up.

"Hm, let me go ask Kiba really quick," he growled in response as his arms shot out to wrap around her waist pulling her down with him. Kohana giggled hysterically because she knew that was the exact reaction she was going to get out of the Uchiha. Laying her head on his shoulder she gazed back up at the stars, "Are you scared?" she asked softly.

Sasuke looked down at her. "No, why should I be?" he asked egotistically making her frown as she sat up leaning on her elbows to glare at him. "What?"

"Oh please you're not even the slightest worried about the finals?" she eyed him carefully gauging any reaction he gave.

He shook his head, "Nope, not worried or scared whatsoever."

She rolled her eyes before lying back down. "Well I am," she said honestly looking up at the sky.

He cast a glance at her, "Haven't you been training with Hokage-sama?"

She nodded as her fingers rubbed her pendent, "But . . . I just have this feeling that something bad is coming and it's going to change everything forever."

With a sigh he wrapped his arm around her waist, "You can honestly worry to much when you want to, you know?"

She smiled a little, "Yeah I get it from my mom."

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Saki stared at the full moon above her head as she let the wind play with her tousled strawberry blonde hair. The foreboding feeling lingered in the warm nights air. The same stars that reflected in her twin's eyes reflected in her own only with a slightly different light. That's the thing about the Sarutobi twins though, they may be identical, but there had always been a slight difference to them since the day they were born.

Saki had always been the feisty one that wasn't afraid to fight till either she was a bloody mess or the one she fought was, but Kohana was the sympathetic one that was willing to save anyone that needed her help.

As she took in the moon she couldn't help but remember the same moon shinning down on her on a different night years ago…

_An eight-year-old Saki sat on the railing of the balcony of her room watching the full moon. She knew the same thing was shinning down on her sister and brother back in Konohagakure. It still hurt a little when she remembered the tears on her siblings' faces as she had been lead away by the hand to live with the Kazekage. There were times she wished she was back home with them, but those days became fewer and fewer._

"_Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blancs  
Repose joyeux  
En revant des cieux."__(__**1**__)_

_Fear seeped into her as the lyrics to her mother's old lullaby sounded from behind her. A violent shiver passed through her when the pair of familiar hands ran through her hair in an old comforting motion. "K-Kyo?" she whimpered making a chuckle come deep from the chest of her 'visitor'._

"_Hello little sister," Kyo whispered leaning down to press a kiss to her head still keeping her turned away from him so she couldn't meet his eyes. "It took me a while to find you; have you missed me?"_

_She couldn't believe it! Her brother was hear in Suna acting as if nothing had ever happened, as if he had never . . ., "Murder," she whispered with hatred in her voice as her body shook in fear and loathing, "I hate you."_

_Warm arms wrapped tightly around her as he laid his chin on her shoulder. "Ah, now don't say that Little Bud," he said sounding sincerely hurt by her words, "I've missed you and Little Blossom so much that the next time I see you I promise that I'll take you with me."_

_Saki began struggling in his arms, "I never want to go anywhere with you! I promise that I'll kill you if you ever touch Kohana or Konohamaru!"_

"_Such harsh words little one from some one so small," his voice lost the fake carring, "Just remember this Saki, the thirst always wins(2)." She let out a gasp when she felt two canine fangs pressed lightly against her throat where her scar resided._

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed only to be thrown to the stone floor lost in a daze as Kankuro and Temari ran in behind their father. Her older brother jumped the balcony to the ground below as he looked back at her with hate filled crimson eyes that would haunt her dreams for many nights to come. Later that same night, while everyone else was asleep, she chopped off her long hair to her chin. This angered not only Temari but also Gaara, though he was a little more reserved about expressing it._

"Why do I have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen and I'm going to be right in the middle of it?" Saki asked herself, returning her thoughts to the present.

Kohana stood by her grandfather's chair looking down at the stadium that would in an hours time be filled with thousands of people to watch her and her peers fight for the right to be Chunins in their respective villages. "Ugh, I'm so glad I didn't eat breakfast like you suggested Papa," she groaned already becoming nervous.

Saki giggled a little but otherwise remained silent because she too was scared already.

The Third Hokage smiled at his granddaughters. "Don't worry about it so much," he said patting their heads making them both frown as they tried to straighten their hair out. "Your parents would both be so proud of you," that made them smile and momentraily forget their perturbedness towards him for their messed up their hair, "And I'm very proud of you both of you girls. You have grown into fine young women."

"Gawd Papa," Saki sniffed wipping tears away from her face, "Do you have to be so mushy?"

He laughed a little before wrapping them both up in a loving embrace, "Whatever happens today I want you both to remember that I love you."

Instead of trying to get out of his embrace in embarassment the two sisters savored their grandfather's hug as they took in the familiar smell of tobacco that always lingered around him, "We love you too Papa."

As the two walked away to leave their grandfather to his business a thought crossed Saki's mind, grabbing Kohana's wrist she pulled her to a stop making her sister look back at her in confusion, "What's wrong Saki?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, but I want you to make me a promise before the fights."

Kohana nodded her head motioning for her to continue. "If we have to fight, I want you to fight me as if we weren't sisters. I don't want you to for Konoha and just like I won't fight for Suna. Just fight so you and me can prove which one of us is stronger."

Kohana smiled as she locked pinky's with her sister, "Promise."

The cheers of the stadium echoed in Kohana's ear as she leaned against her best friend for support. "I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered looking rather in green in the face.

"Don't worry so much Kohana," Shikamaru said monotonesly with his arm crossed over his chest, "You'll do just fine."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "The Lazy Ass is right Hana-chan, you'll do great! Belie-…"

Kohana slapped her hand over his mouth giving him a death glare from hell, "I already feel like I'm on the breaking point of my sanity, I don't need you to be the finale straw."

"FIRST FIGHT, SARUTOBI SAKI VS SARUTOBI KOHANA!"

Kohana's usually pale face turned ghostly white as she felt herself going weak at the knees. "OhmygodI'mgoingtodie!" she cried starting to hyperventilate; when she made that promise with Saki she had never really thought that they would fight each other.

"Go on Hana-chan," Naruto said giving her a encourageing push forward.

With a gulp Kohana headed down to face her destiny . . . and her sister.

Saki watched as her twin sister walked down the stairs to meet her in the ring; she could see the pure fear and nervousness in her eyes. Of course she was almost positive that she herslef raidiated the same thing. Her main goal since she was a small child had always been to protect her siblings from harm and here she stood getting ready to fight her own twin for the right to be a Chunin.

'It's no fair,' she thought sadly looking at the Suna symbol she wore around her arm on it's red band.

_Life isn't fair child, you've always known that to be true. You made a promise to your sister to fight with your all, keep that promise.'_

'Don't worry I will.'

The two sister's met in the middle and shook hands. When the ref jumped back telling them to begin, they remained in the middle staring intently at each other with identical expressions on their faces. Everyone in the stands held their breath waiting for one of them to make a move or say something witty. They were all surprised when Saki untied her Sunagakure headband and tossed it too the side.

"Remember what I told you earlier Little Blossom," she said knowing that everyone was watching and listening to her with the utmost attention. She didn't care because right now it was only them, "Just you and me, sister, just you and me."

Kohana nodded as she too untied her headband from around her forehead and tossed it to the side. "Just you and me," she agreed.

With one last finale look of pure understanding the battle between the Sarutobi twins began.

(Definitely a loud YAY! Symbolic and clear while staying true to your style, its fantastic!)

Both girls stared at each other as they panted and gasped for breath, so far their epic fight had last a grand hour(not sure how long you want to make it, but Genma and the other Jonin were amazed when Sakura and Ino's fight lasted 15 minutes!) and the way it was looking out, it seemed that both girls were on the brink of exhaustion. Neither was ready to give up and back down.

Both Kohana and Saki had landed succesful attacks on the other and Saki couldn't help but let a little grin spread across her sweat covered face. She knew that too the ever alert audience and too Kohana(I'm not exactly sure what you mean by this, but if you remove the highlighted portion, it's gramatically correct, just capitolize 'It') it probably looked like Saki had an ace up her sleeve, but in all truth she was secretly proud that her baby sister had grown into a true fighter even though she herself didn't see it yet.

"I didn't think you would be this much trouble Hana," she chuckled trying to not fall to her knees as she was on her last bit of her chakra.

Kohana winced a little as she held onto her side. She was pretty sure she had a cracked rib, but that wasn't going to stop her. "I didn't think you were still this damn stubborn."

Both were surprised when the ref jumped in, but neither let their eyes stray from the other as he spoke.

(space inserted)

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a first in the Chunin Exams! Since it has been proven that neither of these lovely ladies is willing to give up till they're both dead, it has been decided by the Kazekage and Hokage that this match will be called a draw and that both participants will be promoted to Chunin in their respected village."

The entire stadium broke out into an uproar of cheers.

"YEAH KOHANA!" Sakura and Ino yelled jumping up and down for a split second before turning their backs to each other with sour looks on their faces.

The cheers abrubtly stopped when both girls began to move forwards looking as if they were still going to fight. Yells to stop came from the Jonins of their respective villages as they warned them about them about the death that would come if they used anymore chakra. But neither listened, they just kept moving.

The Sandime couldn't help but laugh as the two girls threw their arms around each other before collapsing to their knees. They both began giggling hysterically. Everyone in the stands let out a sigh as they realized that the sisters were merely hugging one another.

"I can't believe that they thought I was actually going to kill you!" Saki laughed feeling sleeper then she ever had before.

"I can't believe that they actually thought I'd let you kill me!"

Both girls were pulled apart after being told Naruto would be fighting next. Baki carefully picked up his student while Naruto picked up his friend internally grateful that she was incredibly light.

"Hey Kohana," Saki called out making Naruto stop so that they could listen, "I'm expeting a rematch sometime in the future."

Kohana's eyes went wide, "You got to be kidding me! Never!"

Saki's laughter followed them as they went back up to the other Leaf ninja who all congradulated the exhausted girl. As soon as Naruto layed her down, she was out of it and fell asleep from the exaustion. Naruto being Nartuo, he started to completely freak out screaming that she was dead. It was only after Shino hit him over the head that he figured out that she had merely passed out from exhaustion and needed her rest.

Unbenownst to the Leaf shinobi, the same thing had happened to Saki only it was Kankuro that freaked out and it was Temari that did the hitting. Gaara looked down at his worn out companion with a curious expression on his face.

'IS that how you truly wanted it to end Saki?'

**The lullaby is from Celine Dion and is Braham's Lullaby. It's just a little bit of the whole thing and I'm not for sure but I think it's French. I was looking all over for a lullaby and that was really the only one suitable for the scene. So if you don't like it, sorry.**

**And yes I did use that line from Blade but it fits the twins and you'll see that in later times.**

**I also have some news on the story. It is not dead but I am going to take a break from it. You see my beta left for camp yesterday and won't be back til sometime in August. She's kept me going even when I feel like giving up, so it doesn't feel right to go on without her. But when she gets back I'm more then certain I'll have this whole story done and a little bit of the second one. So please be patient and maybe read DarkGoddess14's review for my story. Maybe then more people would like to review. That'd be nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saki: Wow it's been forever since this story's been updated. Good to be back right?**

**Kohana: (grumbles unahppily.)**

**Me: (Curses underbreath)**

**Saki: Right neither of you two are happy. (Turns to reader) Kohana and our lovely authoress both got called attention seeking whores by some cowardly jackass that wasn't brave enough to read all of the chapters and only left an anonymous review.**

**Me: That person if they choose to read this can seriously kiss my ass. I started this thing in like the seventh grade but posted it in 09 because of my friends and lovely beta who I'm super happy to say is back. This fic has only been up for some odd months i'd have to check to be accurate not FIVE YEARS. If your going to be rude and flame someone please get your facts right and read the entire fic. Also maybe instead of being mean and hurtful you could give constructive critisism and tell me what you think i should do to fix it.**

**Saki: Are you done now.**

**Me: one more thing I think that person is a t-total BITCH. AND KARMA IS ALIVE AND IT WILL GET YOUR RUDE ASS. I HOPE YOU DEVELOPE HERPES!**

**Saki: She's not serious...about the herpes thing at least. She's not that mean. Just hurt.**

Sasuke and Kakashi teleported moments after Shikamaru's fight had ended. The first thing Sasuke noticed was a rather raged looking Kohana unconsciously leaning against Naruto for support. In a mere blink of the eye he was by her side with a very obvious worried look.

"Is she ok?" Kakashi asked Asuma who though looked as relaxed as ever was still clearly worried for his youngest niece.

He huffed a little as he crossed his arms over his chest, "She's fine, stupid girl was nearly on her last ounce of charka when they finally called it a tie." He took a long drag of his cigarette before continuing, "If it had gone on for a minute longer, they'd have both been dead."

Sasuke tore his onyx eyes away from Kohana's sleeping face to look at her uncle, "Who did she fight?"

"Saki."

"Saki?" Kakashi asked in quinine surprise before he began to chuckle, "Well I can see why they called it a draw. If Saki's grown to be anything like her sister I'd say she's as stubborn as hell." He looked down at the unconscious Kunoichi with pride, "Neither one would be willing to actually place the other in harms way, but neither would be willing to give up or back down."

Asuma nodded in agreement before saying in all honesty, "I was actually worried that I'd have to bury both of my brother's girls there for a moment," he sighed sadly his eyes showing the years and years of wear and tear that being a Shinobi brought, "I don't think I'd be able to bury anyone else."

Sasuke ignored the rest of the talk between the sensei. The only thing on his mind was Kohana and to put it simply and honestly she looked like crap. Her ponytail was on the verge of coming completely undone, though most of her hair already fell into her face. Her white Capri pants were stained with a mixture of dirt and her blood; the only future for them was the garbage. Her black halter top was in a little better condition, though the same could not be said for her black mesh undershirt.

"She's going to be ok Sasuke," Naruto said bringing him out of his stupor, "One of the ANUB said she'll just be sore and weak for the next couple of days."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply before they called his and Gaara's names for the finale match. Before teleporting down he cast Kohana one last look.

'I'm sorry Kohana.'

* * *

After Saki's fight Gaara had stuck closer to her side then he usually did. The ANUB who had been sent to check on her was momentarily frightened when he approached the unconscious girl. The artic glare that Gaara had sent him had almost made him run for the hills. The only thing that had made him remain calm was the knowledge that the Hokage was awaiting news on his granddaughter's condition.

Yes, this is what years of grueling training had prepared him for.

Of course he got the hell out of there once he announced Saki was fine, but would be rather weak and sore for a while.

Gaara watched in silent amusement as the 'elite' ANUB ran half scared out of his wits. If only Saki had been awake then she would have vocally noted the ANUB's terror and make a huge joke out of it just to make the others laugh.

Temari who was sitting to the right of her unconscious teammate had a rather solemn look on her face. "I don't feel right about this," she murmured mostly to herself though she knew Baki, Gaara, and Kankuro would hear her, "without having Saki with us."

Ever since Saki had come to live with the sand siblings Temari had adopted the girl as a younger sister being as she only had two brothers. It felt wrong to do something like _this_ without her.

"She wouldn't help us Temari," Baki said repeating what he had already told his teammates. "Saki may be our comrade but you can't forget this is her birth home. The chance that she would turn on us to help out the Leaf is far too high." He let out a deep breath before looking at the blonde girl with a serious face, "I promise nothing will happen to her though. She's not going to be strong enough to fight even if she wakes up."

"You don't know Saki," Gaara spoke up making his siblings and sensei look at him in shock, he walked pass them to get to his fight, "Saki will fight until she dies."

Kohana was abruptly awoken from her exhaustion slumber by the sound and force of an explosion. Before she had even had time to get to her feet or ask what the hell was going on she found herself being grabbed by the arms and forced away from her friends.

"HANA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled before he was overpowered by the Genjutsu that rendered him and the other's unconscious.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed at her captor as she was forced to the roof where the Hokage and Kazekage had been seated.

She had no idea what was in store for her.

* * *

Just like her sister, Saki too was awoken by the sound of the explosion coming from the Hokage and Kazekage's spots. Though unlike her sister Saki was able to get to her feet and see Gaara on his knees holding his head in his hands. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were beside him talking about something. She then noticed Sasuke looking rather confused.

"GAAR-AHHHH!" she let out a loud piercing scream when she was roughly grabbed from behind and whisked up to the source of the explosion. She struggled in vain with her kidnaper until she was roughly thrown onto the roof of the building. She groaned in pain landing on her already bruised and probably cracked ribs. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a very similar groan.

Kohana was lying on her side with her legs curled up to her chest with her arms around her sides; tears were evident in the corners of her eyes. She had also been thrown to land on her cracked ribs. Why the hell did a simple cracked bone hurt so much worse then a broken one? It makes no sense!

Tearing her eyes away from her injured twin her stare was directed at the two cloaked figures. She gasped in surprise when she instantly recognized the Kazekage she had lived with for the last six years holding a kunai to her grandfather's throat.

"Ka-ka-Kazekage-sama?" she asked her voice shaking at the theory that was rushing through her mind, 'Please God let me be wrong.'

"He's not the Kazekage, Saki," Sarutobi said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Stick close to your sister no matter what."

"Papa-,"

"No buts Saki!" her grandfather barked, "Stay close to Kohana and erect the protection barrier your mother taught you two. No matter what happens, stay inside the barrier with your sister!"

Reluctantly Saki crawled over to her sister knowing that her grandfather had a point, she had no charka left to fight whoever was pretending to be the Kazekage. She was barely going to have enough to use the barrier jutsu her grandfather was speaking of. They'd have to do it…

"Kohana," she said softly helping her sister up to a sitting position, her identical hazel green eyes fluttered open with a whine of protest, "We need to use the technique that mom taught us. We have to make a protection barrier."

Kohana nodded as she clasped her left hand with her sister's left. Focusing both girls focused all of their charka together to make more of it.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked in awe as he watched dark purple charka form around the two small girls. (**We all know who he is already so I'm just using his name. I think I read somewhere that Orochimaru had purple charka but I don't give a damn. That's these girls colors, PURPLE IS AWESOME!) **

Sarutobi couldn't help but in pride at the technique that his granddaughters' had created at a very young age, "Their combining their charka together to make a bigger reserve. Their bonds as sisters, twins, and friends are all factors in making it work correctly. Love is the binding force here." He paused for a moment to add lowly, "Not that you could possibly remember that, now do you Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement, "So you figured it out eh _Master_?"

Kohana groaned as she leaned against her sister for support, the combining of charka technique that they used was very tiring. It was pretty bad when you had all of your charka but it was even worse when you were on your last ounce of it.

"This is going to be bad," she whispered softly.

"I know."

"PAPA!" Kohana and Saki both screamed in unison as they watched the blade Orochimaru threw go straight through their grandfather's back sending the old man to his knees coughing up blood.

Orochimaru stood hunched over with his arms hanging uselessly by his sides. His face was twisted in shock and worry. He was too wrapped up in his own predicament that he never noticed the now crimson eyed twins charging at him with the same determined look in their eyes.

His death.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kabuto (**once again we all know it's him**) yelled entering through a break in the larger barrier to aid his 'sensei'. All he really was able to do was take a rather deep swipe to the face leaving a wound that would make a very prominent scar in the later future. Courtesy of the razor sharp claws that now adjourned Saki's hands.

"_Move boy!" _Kohana hissed venomously though the voice that spoke had a certain melodic/terrifying ring to it that defiantly did not belong to Sarutobi Kohana, _"This Sannin will die."_

"_By our hands," _Saki continued; her tone was also different having a soothing tone as well as an acidic side. It was highly unnerving and confusing to Kabuto.

"What are they?" he whispered in a mixture of fear and awe.

"Not now," Orochimaru rasped as one of his lackeys picked him up, "We have to go NOW!"

Kohana and Saki both made another dodge for the snake when they were forced back thanks to a rather handy wall of earth compliments of Jirobo. When they were back on their feet the Sannin and his minions were long gone.

Slowly both sisters turned to look at the lifeless body of their grandfather before inhumane screams tore from their throats. A million different emotions were rushing through their veins but there was a certain thing that was BRIGHT red.

**Blood**

* * *

Jiraiya looked up at the now clear roof where the Hokage and Orochimaru's fight had taken place, the inhumane screams that had just echoed through the entire village making every Shinobi shake in terror for a moment could only mean one thing.

The twins were slowly giving in…

"KAKASHI!" he barked getting the Jonin's attention, "Find Konohamaru and bring him to the roof top as fast as you can! Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai follow me!"

The Jonins stared after the Legendary Sanin in confusion for a moment before they hesitantly followed him to the roof top. They were all speechless when they saw the dead body of their Hokage. What was even more upsetting were the twins, who were on their knees at his side with their faces in their hands.

"Kohana-," Kurenai started to reach out for the young girl when her head snapped up with inhumane speed.

All of the adults gasped at the eerie blood red eyes that had replaced her normal hazel green.

"Oh god no…," Asuma muttered.

Without a sound both girl's lunged at the teachers in a blinding rage of fury only wanting blood, blood, and more blood. Their inner beasts were calling out for the sweet red liquid.

Jiraiya had barely managed to grasp both of Saki's fists into his hands when she pounced at him. After swirling her around, he crossed her arms keeping her prisoner. Seeing this Asuma, did the same thing with Kohana keeping her pinned in herself yet close to his body to prevent her from thrashing around to much and escaping.

"I've got Konohamaru now wha-," Kakashi froze seeing his pupil thrash and kick heatedly trying to escape her uncle's grasp. Her eyes were crimson red reminding him of blood.

"Saki? Kohana?" Konohamaru called out his voice quivering as he stood behind his sister's mentor just incase things got out of control, "ONEESAN!" he yelled with tears in his eyes making the twins freeze up. Their faces were contorted with pain and sadness as they went limp in the men's arms letting their strawberry blonde hair fall in their faces.

Carefully Jiraiya and Asuma let the two down then took a giant step back to make sure they were in the clear.

The two sisters sat there with their heads bowed in utter silence for a few minutes before Kakashi got brave enough to approach Kohana. Squatting down to her level.

"Kohana?" he asked softy pushing the hair out of her face to see silent tears rolling down her face. Her eyes slowly blinked open to see the concerned face of her sensei. Before she even knew what she was really doing she threw her arms around his neck and began crying her heart out.

"I tried…" she whimpered before she finally fell unconscious in the Jonin's arms, "I tried…"

* * *

Asuma sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs they kept for the guest in the hospital rooms. Kohana and Saki both lay in opposite beds side by side completely unconscious. Konohamaru was curled up in a rather uncomfortable looking position in the chair across the room by Saki's side; the poor kid had passed out as soon as he heard his sisters were fine. Both girls were unharmed for the most part though; they did have cracked ribs and a few cuts and bruises that would leave them sore for a while. But it wasn't this that was concerning Asuma.

No, it was the fact that they had BOTH been using the Kekki Genkai that they knew would eventually lead to their downfall if they kept depending on it.

Asuma drifted into thoughts of the twin's mother: Tanaka Amarante. The Sarutobi children's mother had originally be a part of the Village Hidden in the Rain before the Sannin Medic Nin Tsunade had taken her in as her apprentice. Amarante had left her home without a look over her shoulder being as she had already been disowned by her clan and cared for no one in her village. She had traveled for a long time with Tsunade before deciding to settle in the Leaf Village with the Third Lord's permission. In the Leaf Village she was just a normal Kunoichi and she enjoyed that very much. When she met the Third Hokage's oldest son it was instantly love at first sight.

She loved him so much that she even told him her deepest darkest secret.

Her family's 'cursed' Kekkei Genkai.

Every person born into the Tanaka line had the ability to acquire super strength that out did Tsunade's, super speed, sight, hearing, and smell. They even had the ability to become immortal. But the price they paid for this was the in an almost uncontrollable lust of human blood.

Amarante's family had been rather sinister, as they didn't care whose life they took for power, but Amarante was different. From an early age she had developed a conscious that told her that mindless killing of people just for power was wrong, but with this gift came another price. Whenever she found herself in a rather dangerous predicament or at her rope's end, she would hear a dark menacing voice in the back her mind trying to get her to give into her 'true' nature.

Amarante never gave in and was able to be a powerful Kunoichi on her own without the help of her Kekkei Genkai.

When she had become pregnant she had been worried that the Kekkei Genkai would be passed on to her children. And unfortunately it was…to the three oldest. Kyo, Saki, and Kohana. For years Amarante and Asuma's brother worked hard to instill the same conscious that had been their mother's saving grace. It appeared that the twins naturally had it from birth, but Kyo was a different story.

He had a darker side to him that Amarante chose to ignore, though the whole Sarutobi family could see it.

Her denial soon became her undoing.

* * *

**Normal thing three reviews and I'll update. But for all of you loyal readers that have reviewd numerous times and everything I want to thank you and give you my love and prayers. But in your honest opinon if you think this story sucks ass please tell me and I'll pull the plug. This was my very first attempt at a Naruto fic and I've got at least two more different ones I could work on if this one isn't as good as I thought.**

**But enough depression. I have a new Naruto story it's my first attempt at a SakuraxSasuke story. Wish that asshole would read that. I don't hate Sakura NOW in the beginning she was a royal little bitch but now she has grown on me and I like her.**

**Please review**


End file.
